


The Look You Give

by B-Dub (blang0505)



Series: The Look You Give [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, As you wish, Asthma, CEO, Complicated Relationships, Distrust, F/M, Falling In Love, Female boss - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt, Let's Play, Love, Love?, New Beginning, Oops, Pizza, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blang0505/pseuds/B-Dub
Summary: This is a spin off of the incredible Let's Play Webtoon! Samara Young is the youngest CEO of Young Technologies! An accolade she should be proud of, but she is left with an overwhelming void at how she was thrown into this new adventure. She will have to learn how to navigate through business all while her past will try and continue to haunt her future. A love for Hawaiian pizza, strength, and a few tried and true friendships all come together in an angsty story about relationships. May the right man for her earn her heart!
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play), Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: The Look You Give [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732882
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**The Quest**

“ _Don’t look at me like that._ ” She whispered from beneath his silk sheets. She knew the moment was just that, a moment. Nothing permanent. Nothing to savor. He pulled the covers down and sauntered to the bathroom to take care of the mess they had made. The warm water ran from the sink as if to say, _“What are you gonna do now, huh? Look at her, she can barely look at you?!”_ He was instantly struck with grief for the woman, no young lady, that she was. His gaze only brought forth more anxiety riddled tremors from the already embarrassed female. Meanwhile, she knew she would have to leave soon, before she worked herself into another panic or asthma attack. How had she gotten herself into this scenario. 

In her head she thought to herself, “Well… at least I don't work with him.” The thought seemed to calm her a bit. Staring at the shaggy head of brown, no almost black hair, that bounced as he walked back to the bed. Ceremoniously, as if in unison, she withdrew the covers from her naked body as he began to cover himself within them; one body leaving, the other settling down for the night. Sam gathered her clothes and belongings to begin the trek to her apartment next door. She let out a breath of relief as she closed the door to her apartment, Bowser patiently awaiting her return. The welsh corgi, boston terrier mix bounced with joy seeing her enter through the apartment door. A smile crept to her face at the sight. It didn’t stay for long though.

She let out a sigh and merely exclaimed, “You wouldn’t be so _joyful_ if only you knew the terrible person I’ve become…” Bowser simply tilted his head as if he understood her words, sensing her need for companionship. Sam’s mother had left her father while shooting a commercial in Florida. Her father, heartbroken, unable to overcome his endless sorrow, had resigned from his CEO position of their company; leaving Sam in charge. Nothing had been the same since. She was thrown into a situation she tried to avoid her whole life. None the less it had happened. The now 24 year old was the youngest CEO in the city, hell maybe the state! She didn’t really know. What she did know is that she now controlled Young Technologies, a multi-million dollar company. She should be proud. But instead, she was terrified. As the notion of the fact that she had just fucked her brand new neighbor settled in, she let out a sigh, took a couple melatonin and tried to drift off to sleep.

She woke up with a jeering jolt! Her chest burning, seizing up, tightening. She couldn’t breathe. Not another asthma attack! What brought about this one??? At a loss for an explanation, she ventured to find her inhaler. Typically located by her side, she must have misplaced it in her angst of her actions from earlier. Where the fuck could it be!? She stumbled to her work bag and dumped its contents onto the kitchen table. There sat the pale blue cylinder! She took her two puffs followed by periods of deep breathing exercises. Feeling the medication take its effects, she began to gather herself. Glancing over to the clock she noticed the time was 6:00 a.m. Too early to get up for the day, but not late enough to go back to bed. In her disheartened state she took to the kitchen. Opening the fridge to an empty canvas…she really did need to go to the store. 

“ _Sure with what time_?” She sarcastically hissed at herself. 

“Great” she thought, her hand flew to rub her temples at the outburst. 

“Now I’m talking to myself.” There was no end to her self pity. Everything she did was wrong. She was wrong. Her whole life had been wrong. She hated her body. She hated her health. She hated… well herself. The thought made her feel sick. 

“No wonder he didn’t ask me to stay the night.” She quietly said out loud as she thought about her neighbor. The smell of his cologne still lingered on her skin. What was her problem? She didn’t have feelings for the guy, right? She shook her head in an attempt to remove the incident from the night before. A shower should help remove any lingering guilts that wafted around her, encircling her like a personal storm cloud. 

* * *

Everyone in the office rose to their feet each day she arrived. She wasn’t sure if this was a sign of respect or if they would always do this as a way to assess her mood for the day. The once timid and meek Sam had grown up overnight. She was forced to trade in her baggy sweaters and oversized pants for business appropriate clothing. This morning she chose a black pencil skirt, a white blouse with gold detailing, black tights, her red bottomed, all black kitten heels, and a gold belt to piece it all together. She made the last minute decision to include a collection of thin gold bracelets, an elegant and dainty matching gold necklace, and earrings. She took one look at her reflection in the office glass and thought, “ _close_ ”. Surprised by her own selection crept through her and the hint of a smile emerged, but only a hint; quickly disappearing as she walked past her dad’s old office. A rather loud sigh escaped and seemed to echo throughout the office space. Umed prairie dog poked his head up from his cubicle to make sure she was ok. He watched her glide into her office and gently close the door. Good sign, he thought. He approached her with caution. 

A knock almost too soft for Sam to hear occured. 

“Sam, do you have a sec?” Spoke the jovial voice of her dear friend. 

She replied, “Umed, I have all the time in the world for you. What’s on your mind?” He knew he could speak casually and bluntly with her. He always had. He was one of the reasons she was making this transition to CEO relatively, and surprisingly, smooth-ish. There were hiccups throughout the transition, but he was there for her every step of the way. Between the clothes, the delegation of duties, the late night phone calls, he truly was her backbone and closest ally. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you. It’s time you hired a general manager.” he said.

“Oh?” she replied. 

“Look. I put in a call with Demetre and he has the perfect guy for you. He just moved here and started working with him a couple months ago. Demetre said he was an absolute asset and would be sad to let him come over here, but for you he would gladly do whatever he could. It would seem Demetre is quite smitten with you and your kindness and sincerity at your last meeting he had with you and your….” his voice trailed off. 

Father. Father was the word he was going to say, but chose not to.

“Don’t worry about hurting my feelings Umed. It’s fine. And regarding his 'smitten' behavior; you of all people know, I am not going to be in another relationship...ever!” She explained sensing his embarrassment for his lack of concern, in her attempt to settle his nerves.

“Thank you Umed! You’ve been such a true friend and I hope you know how appreciative I am of you. Besides, that’s great! Have you scheduled a meeting?”

“Yes, today. This afternoon around 1 p.m. I scheduled it for here in the office so you wouldn’t have to go anywhere.” She knew this was thoughtful as she couldn’t drive and didn’t have a car. Gosh did she need to figure that situation out. What CEO doesn’t have a car to drive to meetings. 

“What would I do without you Umed?” 

“Sam, none of us here would ever let you fail. We’re a team and we’re all in this together! Please know we all are here for you.” With those words she looked down. _Don’t look at me like that_ Umed, it’s like you can see straight through me. She thanked him once more each departing to carry out their morning rituals. They both knew he didn’t have feelings for her. He viewed her as an almost sister they had known each other for so long. Umed was her dad’s longest employee. He had practically birthed this company alongside her father. He would be a great general manager if he weren’t so stubborn. He lived for coding, development, the grunt work of it all. He would hide in his cubicle and write code after code for each program they developed.

Before she continued throughout her daily tasks, a phone call would have to be made. Looking through her files, she found it; Demetre’s number. Though the call would be short, she knew she would eventually need to thank her best client wholeheartedly, but she'd wait till she met this mysterious man.

Lunch time rolled around. Her meeting was in a short hour. Collecting her thoughts on what she wanted from a general manager. She began to write down words such as: poised, assertive, punctual, leadership, professional, easy on the eyes… Wait? What? Why had she written that? She hastily erased the notion of intertwining personal and professional. The freshness of last night seemed to haunt her today it would seem. Sam plopped her head into her hands, elbows adorned on the polished mahogany desk. Gosh why had her dad left her in this situation. She heard spouts of laughter and giggles from the receptionist Lucy. What on earth could have gotten her worked up? The delivery man had already left for the day. Lucy was quite taken by the delivery man that often came around lunch time. Sam loved to listen to their flirtatious conversations. She decided to investigate needing a good laugh and halted at the sight of a very tall man at the front of the office. He had on a navy blue suit, white button up shirt, blue vest, and a burgundy silk tie. All set off by the caramel brown shoes he adorned. His blonde hair gelled back to perfection. The cherry on top was his eyes. How had she missed those eyes? The brightest of blues. No they were a crisp crystal clear blue. The softness in his expression as he bantered with Lucy was endearing and seemed to uplift the whole office.

Lucy looked up and noticed a perplexed Sam staring at the exchange between the two. She swallowed heavily and managed to squeak out, “C-Charles, this is Samara Young. Young Technologies newest CEO.” Lucy seemed to say the last part with such pride that it gave Sam a momentary confidence boost. Sam walked towards the two, seeming to glide. It truly was amazing she had taken to walking in these torture devices women call heels the way she had. 

“Please, call me Sam. Mr.???” Extending a hand to shake as she drew out the last “r” sound and lifted her tone a bit; inflecting a mandatory response be made. She was almost testing and basing his professionalism off his response.

“Jones. Ma’am, Charles Jones.” He reached out to accept her welcome. To her surprise he didn’t give her one of those half assed, little girl, weak handshakes! He took her small hand in his grasp, that seemed to swallow any existence of her, and gave her a firm and proper shake. A heated feeling grew from her insides. Quickly suppressing the urge to linger in their touch, she grasped back and could only utter, “Well. You seem to be early, but let’s begin, shall we?” 

“Please, after you.” He retorted, holding out an arm as if to acknowledge her to lead the way. That voice, she thought. What a voice. Deep. Husky. British accent? No… she wasn’t sure. But it spoke to every fiber of her being. Impressive, already. Maybe Demetre really did pull through, that wonderful man! She owed him. 

It’s a damn good thing she pre-recorded questions for the interview. He practically rendered her speechless as he spoke. His answers were not only intelligently spoken, but also impressive in quality. She looked at his resume that he had brought, he was 27 years old and already had quite a laundry list of accomplishments. 

“Where are you from?” She blurted out, without thinking, cutting him off. Realizing what she had just done, she panicked. “I mean! I’m sorry!!! I-I-I didn’t mean to c-cut you off. It’s just that... your accent. I c-couldn’t help but wonder where it’s f-from.” He chuckled with a half grin that pulled at her stomach. 

“I’m welsh Ms. Young. I moved from Wales a few months ago. Wanting to relocate to a warmer area and a large city.” 

“Please, I already told you to call me Sam.” 

“Yes. For now, I prefer Ms. Young out of respect, as you are my superior.” 

“I assure you Charles, that’s not necessary.” 

“Persistent you are Ms. Young. You will continue to be a very successful CEO. Not to be too forward, but for personal reasons, I should prefer to refer to you as Ms. Young, Ms. Young.” She wondered what personal reasons he could be referring to. And how did he know she was already a successful CEO? He seemed to already have such confidence in her. She had only been at this for a few months now. She caved and merely nodded, furthering their conversation. They discussed the details of his new position with Young Technologies, as well as visions for the company and his own goals. Once the meeting was over, she walked him to the front where he made the first move of farewells by extending a hand saying goodbye. 

“Thank you for coming in today, I look forward to working with you and will see you bright and early tomorrow morning.” Sam said, reaching for his hand. This time, his touch firm at the beginning, but softening as he followed through. His blue eyes never faltered from her gaze. It made her uneasy, ‘ _Don’t look at me like that’_ , she thought. Feeling as if she would melt into his arms with the false sense of security he brought her. 

“Likewise Ms. Young. I shall see you tomorrow morning. Good evening to you as well Ms. Lucy. I extend my thanks for the warm welcome you all have shown me.” Charles replied, not missing a beat. As the door closed Lucy and Sam merely looked at one another and no words needed to be exchanged between the two ladies. They both knew. 

* * *

“What a day.” she whispered to herself as she collected the mail from the front of her apartment complex. She knew she could now move somewhere else with the large pay raise that followed becoming a CEO. Maybe she should as she considered what had happened with her neighbor. ‘God, don’t remind me.’ Her inner dialogue had seemed to be speaking to her much more frequently these days. But she was comfortable and loved her landlady. A voice emerged from behind her. 

“I’ve been waiting for you all afternoon. You’re late.” Sam jerked around to find the tall and handsome brunette that lived next door. “NO!” she screamed inside her head. The guilt in his dark brown eyes softened her exterior.

“Marshall, it’s been a long day and I’m not in the mood for dealing with….well… what happened last night.” she tried to throw him off. His gaze only deepening… please _don’t look at me like that_..

“We’ll talk in your apartment then. I need to tell you something.” he seemed to be pleading with her. 

Softened by his tone, she agreed. The two approached her apartment, unlocking to open the door and then just as suddenly closing the door. Wondering if she was just a sucker of a glutton for punishment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter acts as almost a preface! An overview of our main characters to lead us into this journey of heartbreak and healing.


	2. At Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam has a successful day at work, she heads home. Head high and proud! Until her neighbor dampens her mood by addressing his behavior and eliciting old memories she would rather forget. There are even some things that not even Hawaiian pizza can fix!

**At Fault**

“I want to apologize for last night Sam.” He started as they sat at the kitchen table. Teary eyed, Marshall explained everything. The haste of his actions last night. The lack of response following their intimacy. He had just simply wanted to blow off steam. Sam understood. She was relieved he had felt that way. She didn’t need another love struck puppy following her around. Her mind wandered to the memory of her first love.

Quickly she suppressed the memory. ‘That was a year ago, get over it Sam!’ As she dismissed her own thoughts, she then quickly began to ease Marshall’s. Golly gee was he a sensitive one this guy. All they did was sleep together? Her Lust telling her, 'Don’t get me wrong, he was fan-fucking-tastic in the bedroom! He had left you completely satisfied and a bit sore this morning!' Meanwhile her Friendship reasoned with Lust, 'She needs stability! That man is not in a stable situation right now! She needs a strong friend, not a fuck!' To which Lust casually retorted, 'Who said he couldn't do both??????'

She snapped back to reality upon hearing his next words, “I could tell your whole demeanor changed when I tried to pull you close. You became like ice. Resisting any further contact or connection. I panicked. I’m not used to simply ‘hit it and quit it’.” He even looked uncomfortable saying those words to her.

“I’m sorry for leaving without an explanation. I just t-thought…” she couldn’t manage to finish her sentence. He took his finger and pulled her gaze up to meet his.

“You thought what Sam?” His eyes soft. 

“I thought you didn’t like the way I looked!” She blurted out at an almost yell. He chuckled slightly then became serious again.

“Sam why would you think that?” His curiosity getting to him. Their dialogue calm and considerate. 

“Marshall you couldn’t even look at me!? Your eyes were glued to the floor away from me. What was I supposed to think?” 

“I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to look away. I thought at that moment, you were resentful of what I had done. I couldn’t look at you cause I thought, well… you couldn’t look at me.”

“Marshall, everything is fine. I wouldn’t be lying if I said I’m not a bit relieved to hear you say that. I was nervous you were going to think that we would become more involved. I just don’t have the time or energy to commit to someone right now. Last night was phenomenal and I thank you for a great time. But let's leave it as that. Consider it a warm welcome to the complex!”

“Well if that’s what you consider a warm welcome, then please let me know when you move again, and I’ll gladly follow!” The thought of him following her felt like a punch in the gut. He took notice of her wince and quickly followed with, “I mean… not in a committed creepy, stalker way. I’m just saying, that’s one hell of a way to welcome the new guy! I commend thee on a job well executed. Upgrade to a level 2 noble neighbor!” She snorted with laughter at his comment. He beamed with pleasure. Her glasses slid down her nose as she belly laughed. Cute, he thought. He liked seeing this side of her.

“Do you game?” She offered. “Yes! I’m trying to become a viewtuber! I review indie games!” he remarked. “Oh, that’s an interesting career choice.” she questioned. Her thought went back to Ruminate. Her own indie game. The one she had basically developed with _him_.

“It’s not what my dad would have chosen, but it’s when I’m happiest. Escaping from the world.” His tone faded as an expression of past let downs riddled his face. She quickly changed the subject. She could empathize with this all too much. She needed to end this conversation quickly.

“Well Marshall, it’s been a real pleasure getting to know you, but I am exhausted and would like to get some rest.”

“Sure….yea.. I’ll uhhh.. I guess, I’ll see you around.” The hurt in his voice caused Sam to wonder if she had just done to him what _he_ did to her, but she was adamant, she needed alone time this evening, and quite possibly forever. Sam ordered a ham and pineapple Hawaiian pizza. She would go on to bestow upon herself her own 'leveled up' honor by finishing the entire thing! She laid her head back on the couch and let her mind wander. She reflected on her meeting with Charles. He was such a smooth talker. Although, she couldn’t quite get a grip on what type of man he was. Would he be a good fit for the office? She wanted to maintain the family feel that she had established amongst all the employees. Something her father had not endorsed, but she needed strong relationships, allies, loyal employees who would have her back no matter what. She smiled at herself when she realized that she had succeeded. He seemed like an overly professional man, knowing how to draw a sharp, bold, dark, black line between professional and personal. At least she would know where she would stand with him.

With her mind on the line between personal and professional, her mind finally did the thing it always did. She ended up thinking about her first love, him, the man she created Ruminate with; Link. The way things had ended with Link did not make her feel any more comfortable around men. To be honest, Link had left her a bit broken. Losing a first love was never easy. But this was beyond a first love situation. She wanted to marry the man. Who was she kidding, she was planning on marrying the man!

She scowled and hissed, “Why did all her thoughts circle back around to him???” 

He had always taunted her and teased at her small frame. At first she thought it as if he was simply playing and flirting with her, further detailing how different they truly were. Over time it made her see herself as a girl and not the voluptuous woman she had become, further taking a toll on her confidence; she decided. The final night was the last straw in her journey to self loathing. When they started to get intimate she noticed the look on his face. She had never seen that look from him before. His eyes never made contact. Was it her? Was she not thin enough? No, surely that wasn’t the reason. Did she look like a child to him? At that thought, her mind drifted further back in time, reminiscing on the past. How did she and Link even start. It was so long ago, she couldn’t even remember. All she knew was she spent her whole life in the hospital. One trial drug after another. This is what made her fall in love with video games. When life got tough, her video games were always there to serve as a distraction, never letting her down.

One night as she was up late raiding with her newly put together guild, she heard the sounds of crying outside her hospital door. She went to investigate, ultimately inviting the boy in. They talked, he told her his dad was in the hospital due to cancer. Her heart sank for him. She gave him a blanket and in her young innocence allowed him to sleep on the couch that was in her room, neither aware of the future they were destined to share. Time went on and she began developing her game Ruminate. Link wasn’t much into video games, but he loved myths and legends. Sam wanted her game to be a positive place where people could come to turn away from the distractions of real life. To go on an adventure when they physically couldn't! She loved puzzles herself! And her game was riddled with them. Link spent his nights researching different myths and fables to include in her game. To be honest, the two of them spent so much time together building their indie game together. It always seemed so easy being with him.

When Sam went off to college for technology she was able to further develop her game naming it Ruminate. It was during college that she met the artist who would do all the drawing and graphics for the game. Eight years later, and now 23 years old, her game was complete. Link took Sam out to celebrate. She hoped he would propose soon. She was head over heels in love with him. They ate dinner, he took her to her favorite dessert place. Her ice cream accompanied by the late night coffee, and they set out once more to their apartment. Their evening inevitably ending in an intimate embrace of short lived pleasure.

Their breathing had quickened as he thrust himself into her. His eyes pierced through her, but tonight the look didn’t speak lust or love; he looked... guilt ridden maybe? Sweat began to bead on each other's forehead. She dug her nails into the crevices of his back where muscle met bone.

“Link…” she whispered, willing him further into her. Suddenly he opened his eyes and stopped…

“Link! What’s wrong?! Did I do something?” she exclaimed, demanding an answer.

“Sam, we have to talk.” he stated.

“NOW?! What is it?” blissfully unaware of what was to come.

“I can’t do this anymore. I thought I could, but so much has changed for me. We need to stop. This needs to stop. I just can’t continue being with you. It’s painful for me. Every time I see you I’m... I-I’m only reminded of those hospital days watching my only father die!” His words hung in the air, stinging with every syllable.

“I-I-I don’t know what to say… I didn’t know you f-felt that way..” With every stutter in Sam's voice a new feeling emerged in her body. The feeling foreign to her naiveté.

“I just don’t find myself attracted to you anymore.” Her eyes bulged in disbelief to what she was hearing. Immediately he reworded what he was trying to say.

“What I meant was, I’m reminded of those days in the hospital when we were so young. I think I’ll only ever be able to see that little girl I fell for so long ago. I just can’t view you as a grown woman. Please don’t hate me.” The hurt in his eyes broke Sam’s heart, she looked down and away in her mind thinking “ _don’t look at me like that Link. I could never hate you_ …” although, she didn’t say it.

In silence they sat for a brief moment, those very words continuing to destroy her. Hurt and not knowing what to do Sam's Anger awoke in a fiery rage. Sam lashed out in a fury. She threw off all the covers, stormed out of the room and hid herself away in the bathroom. When Link tried to go after her to comfort her, she locked the door, and yelled at him.

“You need to leave! Just go away, cause I’ll NEVER see you as the man I NEEDED you to be!!!” She heard him gather his clothes, dress himself, and let himself out. When she was convinced she was all alone, she emerged from her prison.

Utterly destroyed by her childhood love, her longest friend, the man she held so near and dear. How could he? She collapsed, weak at the knees, throwing herself naked onto the floor, with the last bit of courage, confidence, and pride she had left. She wasted every last bit on him. Yelling into the floor, she let it all go...

“I was there for you, you ass hole! I stood by your side in the hospital every night! I let you sleep with me in my own hospital room so that you could spend more time with your father!” the tears streaming down her face! She continued to let out her frustrations into the cold emptiness of the floor that currently held her brokenness.

“I cried with you! I held you! I fell in love with you!” She was hysterically crying now. Spit now drooling from her mouth puddling up where her face was smashed against the hardwood panels.

“I gave you my heart! I gave you my god damn virginity! I gave you ALL OF ME!” There was nothing left. With each word her spirit left her.

She was empty.

She was broken.

A hollow woman now lay in the middle of her bedroom where a once radiant, confident and kind woman once stood.

When she was finished cursing his name, she was Hollow... Lifeless... Loveless... Frozen... Alone…

_*Crack, jangle, click, whiissssh*_ It was that moment her heart broke fully. A blackish red, bruised and hollowed heart remains; chains wrapped tightly.

She shook her head and jolted up! What an awful dream. The image that will forever be ingrained representing the loss of her innocence. The loss of her youth. She trembled at the thought. She knew now Link had meant well. He wasn't _at fault_. Nobody was at fault. It was the first love breakup trauma that all young people went through. He didn't mean to destroy her. He was only being honest with himself. If she wasn't such a vestal and secluded childhood maybe she would have been able to form a thicker skin, a better way of communicating, something!

She picked up Bowser and the two went to the bedroom. Trying to distract her mind from the brokenness that she felt inside, she thought about her work. Overall she was happy with how the day had ended. Charles seemed like he was going to be a positive addition to the company. With the thought of the new blue eyed welshman, she drifted off to sleep, Bowser tucked up beside her.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a day! And her week is just beginning. With a new general manager, an awkward situation with her neighbor, and a past that isn't quite finished with her, Samara is gonna need a big of extra support and love. But from who? The tides are changing as Samara learns to navigate through new and old relationships.

**New Beginnings**

Admittedly, Sam was exhausted from this week of highs and lows. Her personal life was giving her a run for her money! Her Tired finally showed up to the game, groggy, yawning, and trying to convince her to call in sick. When she had almost let her Tired talk her into it, in walked Strength. The bright yellow, goodie two-shoe had a large, muscular frame and exuded the willpower to keep going. Strength flexed Sam into submission, as she approached the large building complex that housed Young Technologies. Her Strength had gotten her this far, now it was her turn to make the day a success. With a new found second wind, she walked through the doors, unaware of the day's plans.

“Good morning Sam!” A peppy and adorable Lucy yelled. 

“Well, good morning Lucy. You’re quite excited today. What’s the occasion?” Sam replied.

Lucy noticed Sam’s eyes seemed a bit more red than usual. She wondered what had happened last night after she left work. Not wanting to get her worked up for Charles' first day, she ignored the topic and simply replied.

“Oh nothing! It’s just a terrific Tuesday! Don’t you think? So many opportunities await today! Monday is gone, and today holds the promise of new endeavors and romance!” Sam chuckled at the thought of how romantic her receptionist was. Such a quixotic young lady. Sam admired Lucy for that very reason. Lucy made Sam think of the loving side of Sam that died those years ago. Sam was caught in such a daze she completely forgot about her new manager, Charles. 

“Well, a good morning to you both ladies. I trust you rested well last night.” A deep voice exclaimed from behind them. Sam, shocked by the sheer tone and downright sexy appeal, jumped straight into the air; practically landing in her new manager’s arms. Charles' quick thinking and athleticism grabbed her firmly catching her as she made her descend from the air, keeping her from twisting an ankle in her shoes. 

“Ms. Young, a bit of care should be taken when in shoes such as your own. One wouldn’t want to end up with a twisted ankle. That would be quite unfortunate.” Sam was immediately taken back by the sheer strength in his firm grip, the size of his arms, and the feel of his chest as she landed with a hand nestled right in between his pecs. 

“Y-yes. T-thank you Charles. I'm a bit tired from yesterday still I guess. I’ll try to be more careful next time you decide to sneak up behind me and startle me first thing in the morning!” Lucy took note of Sam’s stutter, faint, but there. Recently Sam rarely tripped over her words, but this welshman had her tripping over more than words this morning. 

As Sam gathered her balance she gathered her things and made her way to her office, Charles in tote. Sam was wearing a gorgeous flowy wide leg black pant with her royal blue Manolo Blahnk shoes her father bought for her for her birthday. She paired the shoes with a stunning royal blue blouse which buttoned all the way up the front. The shoulders had a slight puff to them and were bunched giving a beautiful shape. She had left the top button undone just above where her cleavage began. Though you couldn't see anything, the unseen knowledge of what lied beneath was excruciating. A warm sensation rushed through Charle’s cheeks, hinting a tinge of pink; which didn’t take much considering his pale complexion. 

“I know that this is our first formal day working together Charles. But I do have one meeting scheduled today, you are more than welcome to join if you'd like.” She said breaking his gaze. She felt his eyes on her the entire distance from the front door to their offices. 

“Of course, Ms. Young. Will today’s meeting take place here in our conference room?” Charles replied.

“No Charles, the client felt more comfortable on his terms, so I gladly obliged him by setting up the meeting at his office. Just down the road.” The harsh realization struck her as the words escaped her mouth, she couldn’t drive. Quickly, attempting to avoid the _'you don't have a license?'_ comment, she added, “I figured we could walk there to get some fresh air, it’s simply a couple blocks away.”

“Excuse me, Ms. Young? Did you say we would walk? I dare say you should not be walking anywhere. Not in the attire in which you are adorned. It would not be ladylike in the slightest.” The response struck Sam a bit harsh of sorts. 

“Well, you see Charles, I - ummmm…” Her voice trailed off with an embarrassed blush. She grabbed her left arm with her right trying to shield herself as the next words came out. Charles waiting patiently. 

“I….can’t actually drive….” She mumbled in a whisper as quickly as she could, looking to the floor not wanting to make eye contact. She waited for the laugh, or tease, or the surly sarcastic gut wrenching reply that all men gave her. 

“That is not a problem Ms. Young. I shall take us then. My grandfather would be destroyed if he found out I allowed a lady to walk herself, accompanied or not, without giving her a lift to her destination.” He seemed rather proud saying those words. He was indeed a gentleman. Grandfather? Hmmm. Odd she noted, he didn’t say father? 

“Charles that would be wonderful, thank you!” She gave him a smile. A genuine smile. He hadn’t taunted her. He hadn’t teased her. He merely gave a solution and moved on! When was the last time she was treated with such genuine respect? She honestly couldn’t remember. Everyone in her life had always babied her and cocooned her in a swaddle of protection that truly stunted her social growth. Meanwhile, Charles couldn't help but be taken back by the way her smile made her eyes light up. Bu-dump. Bu-dump. He could feel his heart rate increase just a tad with that realization.

The time came for them to depart from the office to their meeting spot. Charles, just as punctual as ever, came knocking at her door 5 minutes before they had to leave to remind her and make sure she had collected her essentials for the meeting. Sam was lost in thought pondering how Charles would perform in the meeting. She slightly jumped at his words. 

“Sorry Charles, you startled me. I’ll be ready to leave in 5 minutes, meet me by the elevator please.” She continued to gather her things and listened as his footsteps left her office and down the hall. What was it with that man? She never heard him approach. Did he have special soft foot soles that made his steps undetectable? Was he a secret super silent ninja? Maybe she should purchase a bell for him! She snickered at the thought of him wearing a bell. Her professional brain abandoning ship for a moment to humor her personal brain. She envisioned what he would look like with only a bell, unbuttoned jeans briefs laying just above the jeans playing their own game of peek-a-boo, and no shirt… She had felt his toned chest through his work clothes when she practically fell into him this morning, the feeling perpetuating through her mind still. 

“Please hurry Ms. Young, it is dreadfully unprofessional to be late.” Charles called to her as he watched her emerge from her office, now covered by an incredibly flattering black trench coat of sorts. Sam could have sworn she saw a smirk emerge from her new manager as she got closer. The two said their goodbyes to Lucy and were off, down the elevator, towards the parking garage. They approached Charles' car, a black sports car of sorts. She looked at the badge and recognized the BMW logo on the steering wheel. Before she had time to even walk to the passenger side of the car Charles had swiftly maneuvered around her and already had the door ajar, hand extended outward for his boss to take as he assisted her into his car for their meeting.

“Thank you again Charles.” She stammered, barely making the remark above a whisper.

“No trouble at all Ms. Young, I am happy to be of assistance.” He replied, much faster than she anticipated.

“Well, yes thank you for your help, but I also meant thank you for not belittling me about not being able to drive. I really appreciate your understanding and kindness. You have a good heart” 

A bright rouge of red crept to from his chest up to his cheeks. A good heart? Him? How could she possibly know that yet? Trying to stifle his obvious reaction to her comment he managed to gather his composure and respond to her.

“Belittle? Why would I do such a thing? Have comments been made before? I dare say that is quite unnecessary towards a beautiful young woman such as yourself. I trust you do not keep company with those sorts anymore. You deserve all the kindness anyone has to offer. I mean after the situation you find yourself in. It is truly amazing you have come this far.” His words rang throughout the confined spaces of the car. Seeming to echo from the soft pleather throughout the vehicle. Did he know? What had he been told of her situation? She looked to his face, but not a stitch of doubt, not a crack in concentration, he was being honest with her. She looked down and out the window towards the sidewalks as they drove, a sigh escaped her mouth. Charles noticed.

“That was quite the sigh. Ms. Young, I hope you do not think of my remarks as forward, I simply stated obvious truths and did not intend on offending you.” 

“No Charles, I assure you, I’m fine. It’s just been a long time since anyone has been that blunt or brutally honest towards me. I was just thinking about… well-nevermind.” She grabbed both shoulders with her hands, tossing her head back, as if to try and squeeze away her next thoughts. 

“Please, do not hesitate to talk to me, Ms. Young. It will help me better understand how to help you and your company as your manager - professionally speaking, of course.” He was starting to take note of her slight mannerisms. He noticed how she would wrap her arms around herself as if to stifle her emotions, or maybe block herself from the world's criticism. He wished she felt more confident in herself and her abilities. 

“I never thought about it that way Charles, maybe another day. I don’t quite have the energy to give further details…” Her voice trailed off and Charles decided best to let alone today. He caught on to her breathing beginning to become a bit belabored and decided to comment on that instead.

“Ms. Young I noticed your breathing is quite shallow and hastened. I suggest you use your inhaler to help calm yourself.” 

“Charles! How could you possibly know?!” She gasped, “I never said anything about my asthma?” Charles stopped for a moment, choosing his words very carefully.

“Well, with the equipment at the office and the great measure that has taken place with the ventilation of the office, I simply inferred your asthmatic condition.” Not wanting to give away his source of information. 

“Oh…” seemingly upset by his realization.

“Ms. Young you must stop sulking. It is not the behavior of the strong CEO I know you are. I do not hold your having asthma against you, if that is your fear.” How was this man able to read her mind? He was stealthily silent, now a mind reader? Who had she hired?

“You’re right Charles, I’m sorry. Let’s discuss our client, ok?”

“That is better Ms. Young.”

* * *

A solid plan in place, the two walked into the office of their client ready and able to negotiate. Charles opened the office door for his new boss. Sam waltzed into the room and made her way towards the receptionist. Making small talk and then returning to Charles to tell him they were to go ahead and make their way to the back conference room. Again, allowing her to lead, Charles followed his boss, becoming quite used to the view each time she walked away. Her natural brown hair was pulled up in a french twist, exposing her neck to its fullest glory. A bold and quite calculated move, he was certain. Curled pieces were pulled out to the front to give a slight untidy look to the hair style. Her neckline and earrings adorned in pearls, giving him many ideas he couldn’t yet allow himself to get lost in. They had reached the conference room. He rushed over to pull out her chair, with a contemplative look, he could see Sam take a brief moment to weigh her options; eventually rewarding his efforts. 

“Why hello, I’m Mr. Ostapovich. What a pleasure it is to finally meet the elusive youngest of the Youngs, Ms. Samara.” 

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Ostapovich! I hope you’re well this afternoon.” She extends a hand to shake, the man responds with the typical greeting words and then, to her displeasure, goes in for that sorry excuse of a handshake. Barely grabbing and holding the underneath palm, with a mere thumb on top, he tilts his head down in a nodding 'hello' fashion. She hates most of all to be treated like a fragile, feeble child. Nothing screamed “damsel in distress” more than a weak handshake. It makes her reminisce to how Charles had carried out his handshake, a warm ember began to glow within Sam. So minute, that she didn't realize what was happening. Snapping back into reality Sam dismisses the thought and begins to focus on her current situation.

"Let me introduce you to my general manager, Mr. Charles Jones." She noticed Charles was met with a respectable handshake. Ugghhhh. She continues, seemingly undeterred. However, the ever observant Charles notices her displeasure.

“Let's go ahead and jump right into it shall we? Your proposal is astounding and impressive! However, I do have my doubts.” He responds.

“I’m sorry to hear that. What questions might you have about the contract? I will do my best to put all worries to rest.” The confidence in her voice, although fake, is working. 

“I was considering the overall price and the server itself. It seems like an excessive amount?” 

“Mr. Ostapovich you wouldn’t be the well known businessman you are if you weren’t. Allow me to explain…” Just as she had said that, her manager had cut her off! HE CUT HER OFF! 

“Mr. Ostapovich, what a unique name. Are you from the Ukraine perhaps?” Charles mentions. 

“Why yes actually, have you spent much time there?” 

“Unfortunately only a few times, the wonderful Orthodox churches, the coastline of the Black Sea, truly a beautiful country.” 

“I do miss the coastline areas. I spent much time there as a child.” He was playing right into Charles plan.

“Ahhh memories. What a treasure. Tell me, Mr. Ostapovich, would you put a price on protecting those memories?”

“Childhood memories of my homeland, never! Surely as a foreign gentleman yourself you would agree!?”

“Aye, undoubtedly so. That is the opportunity that Ms. Young and myself provide. This server will allow you to practically never drop or lose a single transaction, not a single memory.” 

“Charles, you make a great argument.” All eyes in the room turn to Sam, who is glaring at Charles, eyebrows tented....

“What other questions can we answer this afternoon?” Charles tries to recover from his obvious mistake. 

“Although the price is a bit much, it’s within our budget, I would be glad to continue doing our business with you Mr. Jones and Ms. Young!” Charles gleefully grew an extra size due to his success, although Sam wasn’t sure if he could be any taller over her. She maintained her silence. 

“Ms. Young, it is always a pleasure seeing your beauty walk through the confines of my humble office. Please let me know if I can be of assistance to you. I’d love to get dinner together on an evening you find yourself free perhaps?” Sam was shocked, was he hitting on her? 

“Thank you again!” Charles moved himself in between the two after that exchange, there was no way he was going to let that old perv treat her in such a manner. Charles again opens the door, Sam almost getting to the point of expecting it. Once in the quiet of the car, the silence is broken by Sam’s displeasure. 

“Charles, I don’t appreciate being cut off in the middle of a meeting with a client. Might I ask what it is you were thinking?”

“Ms. Young, I merely seized an opportunity. By making a personal attachment with the client and further making a personal connection to the importance of the contract, I secured a win-win for the deal. On top of the now personal attachment, this will in the future make it difficult to rationalize breaking the contract. I do apologize for stepping on toes, but anyone could tell he was entranced by you the moment he saw you. So I took advantage of the opportunity. I made you appear “less authoritarian” by taking over the meeting, ultimately making you more appealing to him. Which is an unfortunate male logic consisting of the false narrative regarding the stereotypical submissive female. For that I do apologize.”

“Charles, you manipulative little….” A hand flew to her mouth, halting the next possible scenario of words that would surely have followed. This man! Her insides engulfed in a fire from the pit of her stomach, searing through her skin, and then she noticed the pulsing sensation arousing from her underwear. He raised an eyebrow in an effort to coax a further response.

Shit.

She sighed in an attempt to divert her bodily reaction that was elicited from his words. She took a deep breath, shook her head as to try and shake the onset of lewd thoughts she could feel her Lust trying to bring to her forefront. She decided he was right. Business deals weren’t her forte and if he wanted to take over speaking to other humans, she would gladly let him. She just wished he had consulted with her first. 

She sighed, “Nevermind. I’ll admit I’m impressed by the amount of information you were able to observe and twist in such a short meeting. I’m not sure I’ve ever closed a deal so fast since I was forced into this position. I guess I should say ‘Thank you’." There was a silence for a brief moment as Charles simply smiled and continued driving.

"We finished far earlier than expected. How about we grab a bite to eat? My treat!” Hoping the notion of filling her belly would fill the furnace that was just ignited moments ago. 

“Food would be delightful, where shall we go?” He offered. They had a few moments to spare, as they were stuck in the height of the returning lunch hour traffic. Sam needed comfort food. Screw the fancy dining locations that surrounded them. Hawaiian pizza was her go to! That’s exactly what she wanted. And a cold beer, ice cold. Normally she didn’t drink, but after the cacophony of emotions she had just roller coaster-ed through the past couple days, she needed one - or three!

“Pizza. Any objection to pizza?” She asked, although she knew what his answer would be. Continuing to be the gentleman he was, even if he didn’t want pizza, or even like, pizza he would say something suave and along the lines of _‘No objections from me Ms. Young. Just direct me to your favorite restaurant...’_

“No. Ms. Young, pizza sounds quite fine to me. Where shall we go?” Bingo, she knew it. A slight smile rose from the corners of her mouth. Charles had mistaken the new curve in her lips as a response to the eminent pizza; how wrong he was. 

As they finished their lunch, she paid the bill, noticing a slight disdain creep into those soft blue eyes. As much of a gentleman as he carried himself to be, letting a woman pay for the bill was not necessarily at the top of his list of things that made him feel comfortable. But he relinquished his dissatisfaction and let it go.

“Thank you for lunch Ms. Young. I enjoyed your company very much.” He said, head tilted down, eyes beaming, as the car door opened. There it was, the inevitable hand he held to her, like clockwork. She chuckled at how comfortable she already felt around this man. That ember from the meeting beginning to reignite at his charm. But this ember was not of anger, but.... of what? She just couldn't put a finger on it quite yet. He truly was a sight to behold her new manager. His eyes met hers. ‘ _Don’t look at me like that_ … _I can’t do this again.’_ she thought to herself. 

“You’re very welcome. It was the least I could do seeing as you provided a ride all afternoon. Call it even Charles.” That soft smile she gave him made him a bit weak at the knees. Both of them pushing down any residual feelings from the afternoon decided to both carry out the rest of their day without another exchange. Ultimately, both ending their work day and heading home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something about this new manager Sam just can't seem to figure out? How long will it take to piece together this puzzle?


	4. All Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam and Charles' relationship progresses, she is left with trying to sort out the lingering attraction she feels for her next door neighbor Marshall Law. But just what happened between Sam and her neighbor, and where do they go from here? Getting home earlier than usual, Sam is left with herself and her apparent need to dwell on the past. But this time, she's not dwelling about Link... Could she be 'fixing' herself instead?
> 
> *Adult content in the middle of this chapter*

**All Fixed**

Charles looked down at the clock on his desk, 5:35 p.m. Looking across the hall he noticed the light from Ms. Young’s office, still on. She was still here. Knowing she would have to take the bus, Charles winced with displeasure. Gathering his things, he walked towards her office. 

“Ms. Young, I do believe it is time to turn in for the day.”

“Oh. I guess you’re right. I was just reading through this final contract again, double checking everything is perfect.” She was acute to detail, it would benefit the company ultimately. He was impressed by his new boss. She was hard working, determined, and kind to her employees. It only took one conversation with the receptionist Lucy to figure out what a wonderful woman his new boss was. The whole office didn’t have a negative thing to say. They were loyal and respectful towards her. Even if the pay wasn’t what it was, he still would have taken the job just to work for her. 

“Please, let me give you a ride home. I would not forgive myself if something were to happen to you while commuting via public transportation. I shall wait for you in the front lobby.” She looked up and thought, well that doesn’t sound too bad. I would certainly get home much faster. 

“Deal Charles. I’ll let you take me home. It would be nice not to have to take the bus. Friday's always seem to take the longest, since everyone is going places.” 

Once they reached the apartment complex he skillfully parked, walked her up the flights of stairs, and to her front door.

“Really Charles, you didn’t have to walk me to the door.”

“Nonsense Ms. Young, please humor the old fashion gentleman in me. My mother would have my guts for garters if she heard I took a woman home without walking her to her door.” The way he used the word woman in his accent made her own womanhood pulse with desire. 

“I’ll bid you goodnight, Ms. Young. Please rest well.” A part of him wanted her to ask him to stay. He wanted to know more about this woman. It had only been one week, but he couldn’t shake these foreign feelings just yet. Christ what was he thinking? She was his boss. She was young and had so much to look forward to in life. She didn’t need him to slow her down. Besides, he had his chance before and blew it. He shifted away from her and slid his hands in his pockets, stifling the feelings he decided he didn’t want to have for her. 

“Goodnight Charles. Thank you for the ride home.” She watched him walk down the stairs, her insides hot. She wondered what he would have said if she had asked him to stay. Deciding it was obviously unprofessional, she allowed them to part ways. She didn’t need another temporary distraction. He was absolutely everything. Sexy. Smooth. Tall. Not having to take the bus, she had gotten home earlier than she had anticipated. She had enough time that she took Bowser out for walkies, started dinner, and take a short nap. She was thankful today marked the end of the week. Laying down on the couch, covered in a snuggly blanket, her mind wandered; as she often allowed it.

* * *

“Samara…” A voice throaty and low called to her. A tousled head of blonde hair tickled her neck. Images of his lips making work of her the most sensitive area at the base of her neck, directly below her ears. 

“MMMmmm.. Charles!” She would throw her head back giving him permission and access to venture further. The frenzied sound of licking made Sam wake up from the now apparent dream. When had she even fallen asleep? What time was it? What day was it??

“Bowser?! Come on man, I’ve had a vulnerable past couple days! You can’t do that to me!!!” Halfway laughing and feeling terrible, she watched the perfectly pudgy protector fly through the air as she launched him from the bed by accident. 

She was now trembling, working herself into a frustrated frenzy of tension. First Marshall, now Charles? Sam thought between the two men who had abruptly entered her life. Fantasizing about the tall welshman, she decided she hadn’t disliked his company. She began to feel nauseous at even the thought of being romantically involved again. Why was she using that word? It implied a relationship and she was NOT going to make that mistake again. She tried to rationalize and elaborate on her thoughts deciding that what she meant by romantically was ‘not necessarily sexually, but emotionally.’ However, she had also enjoyed her evening with Marshall, as tragic of an ending as that evening had. She was thankful they had taken the time to talk about it. After all, he was an absolute smoke-show of a bedroom partner! It was the feeling of snuggles and cuddles he had wanted that hung in the air that frightened her. A more innocent Sam would have been happy to stay and snuggle with him overnight. She could tell he was a relationship type and that didn’t sit well with her. She couldn't take the risk of hurting someone like him, or anyone. My what an unforeseen pickle she had made for herself. With her thoughts glued to Marshall she happily allowed herself to reflect on her encounters with him. 

* * *

Sam walked up to her apartment after a long day at the office. Her schedule unyielding. Problem solving took on another whole meaning when you were solving everyone else's problems! Carrying out her nightly routine, she grabbed Bowser’s leash, took him for their afternoon walk, made an instant TV dinner, and situated herself onto her new couch. This couch was her promotion splurge she spent on herself! She LOVED the way she seemingly sank into the depths of the down filled cushions. Large enough for her entire body to snuggle into. The soft cream fabric gave the couch a cloud like appearance and feel. Although a small fortune, it was worth every penny. Her mind completely at ease the moment she hung in the couch's embrace. Then she heard it! Her neighbor. He had just moved in a few days ago. Sam hadn’t even had the time to meet him yet. 

He was in the process of recording another video, when his saving script launched an error code and resulted in the never ending spinning cycle of death, watching the loading screen tease at his every prayer to just fucking work! She had heard his desperate pleas cry out, his hands crashing against the desk on which his equipment was carefully positioned. The tell tale sign of his situation seemed to capture her attention. She walked over and knocked on his door, giving her assistance. 

“I guess this is as good a time as any to introduce myself…” She whispered out loud as if to convince herself not to chicken out! Her Courage spoke up and pushed her forward. It’s just a person. Just say hello and offer some neighborly assistance. 

The door opened and a shaggy, brown haired, man looked down at her with the saddest large brown puppy dog eyes. He was tall. How tall, she couldn’t be sure. A muscular frame was apparent through his black t-shirt and jeans. Focus, Sam. Focus! She thought to herself. When did she become this thirsty?

“Hi. My name is Sam. I’m your next door neighbor. I just wa-” He abruptly cut her off.

“I’m so sorry for the noise! I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening. I get complaints a lot. The sound proofing equipment is on it’s way. It should be much quieter when it comes in.” He shot her a smile. It was forced and fake. 

“That’s not what I was gonna say, but I appreciate it. Actually, I’m a programmer and couldn’t help but overhear you seem to be having difficulties with a saving error? I didn’t know if you needed help or another set of eyes to look at everything?” She grabbed her left forearm with her right hand instinctively. She knew it was a way to barricade herself from the possible rejection that typically followed when a girl offered a man help. What came next shocked her!

He grabbed her and practically carried her through the threshold of his apartment, down the hallway, past the kitchen, and plopped her down in front of an entire gaming setup! Multiple desktop screens, home built PC systems, that entrancing rainbow glow filled her with glee! She looked up at him to ask what had happened and was taken back by the not so subtle look of appreciation and sincereness. Her heart thumped a bit at the look of innocence and desperation. She had seen that look of longing a few times before… but now wasn’t the time to let her past distract her. 

“So tell me, what were you doing before this cycle of death ensued?” She chuckled at the situation, hoping to ease the tension. He began to speak and explain the moments leading up to the continuous loading screen that would bring about nothing but furious frustration. After working backwards through the gaming code, Sam diligently continued to troubleshoot each step. 

“Have you eaten yet? I’m a bit hungry.” She admitted. 

“In the mood for pizza? I’ve heard there’s a great place down the street that delivers.” Marshall offered.

“I will never turn down pizza! Your choice!” Sam laughed at his enthusiasm for food. Wondering just how much pizza one person could eat. 

“So this might be a deal breaker, but what about Hawaiian pizza?” He paused, waiting for the typical judgement that he gets from friends whenever he ordered the combination.

“Shut up! I love Hawaiian! I was beginning to think I was the only one!” For a moment, she felt like herself. The Sam from so long ago. So effortless, she didn’t even realize the momentary feeling of content. She listened to him make the order, as she took it upon herself to momentarily snoop through his belongings around her. She looked through a notebook that was laying near her. WOW! His drawings were incredible. How could someone with this much talent want to be a Viewtuber? Hearing the exchange between the delivery driver and Marshall take place, she quickly put everything back in place and sat in what she hoped was a innocent _"I didn't just look through anything"_ posture...

“So Marshall. Why Viewtube?” Sam asked chomping down on her first slice, hoping the small talk would make time pass quicker. 

“Well, I worked for my dad for a while at his company. When my parents fell apart, I took my mom’s side and couldn't work for him any longer. I didn't want to go to Japan with my mom, so I had to go to plan C. I don’t have a lot of options since I didn’t actually finish college. So I’m falling back on my good looks and charm to get me by!” He flashed her a wink that could knock any woman over in fits of giggles and large googly heart eyes. Sam allowed herself a small chuckle and merely shook her head at her playful neighbor. Plan C, hmmmm, she should have asked what plan B would have been, but decided he had revealed enough about himself not wanting to make him feel self conscious about his backstory. 

They bantered back and forth, the conversation becoming easier between them. She followed his story with that of her own. She explained how her parents weren’t currently together, but didn’t know what had actually happened. Both of her parents had told her very different stories. Her mom maintaining her innocence, and her father too upset to rationalize his own emotions. She told Marshall how her father owned the company Young Technologies and due to their… well… situation, she was now the CEO of the entire company. He sat and listened as she vented about business meetings, the unfairness men had typically judged her by, the excruciatingly uncomfortable attire, and the moments that she was proud of. By the end of the conversation, both Marshall and Sam knew more about each other than most of their closest friends. 

Finally the game file was _all fixed_. The cheerful sound of gaming music filled the apartment. Taking her glasses off, Sam rubbed her eyes, stretched herself out, she popped her knuckles and few vertebrae in her back, and let out a proud sigh. Yup, she still had it in her! The moment she had leaned back into the chair in a triumphant puff of relief, her neck was met with his lips. Without even a warning. Her Lust erupted in a volcanic fissure of triumph. 

Oh...My.... 

He began to kiss the back of her neck, softly and gingerly at first. Sending shivers through her skin. Small bumps rose with every sensation. His kisses began to travel from the back of her neck down towards the front of her shoulder. God he was so tall… She was still sitting in his gaming chair, so he had somewhat of an advantage. She threw her head back in response to his beckoning and displayed her approval for him to continue. His hands gliding from her shoulders down her arms. Removing her tank top straps, giving him more access to the nape of her neck and her décolletage. She let out a whimper, his grip tightening around her. 

He was much more gentle than she had imagined. Marshall was no small man. He was easily taller than 6 feet, riddled with toned muscles. Though not like Links… Link was much beefier. It was that moment of comparison that she came to realize she preferred Marshall's build over Links. This was good right? Come to think of it, she hadn’t ever slept with anyone other than Link. Marshall whipped the chair around, meeting her lips with his. Her curiosity got the better of her, as she let Marshall continue, deepening his kiss. He separated for a brief moment, oddly sensing her need for air. She looked up at him with a look that further drew Marshall into her. 

“You have the kindest eyes I’ve ever seen. You look stunning with or without your glasses on, but the _l **ook you give**_ should be illegal…” And with that Marshall picked Sam up off his gaming chair, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, followed by her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. She wanted to experience him. Unsure if it was the newness of someone different, or she was beginning to embark on her own adventure of self preference discovery; she wanted him. If not only temporary. She was curious.

He now had his whole hands wrapped around her body. He hadn’t fully realized how small her frame was. How was someone this small and fragile so mighty and strong? She didn’t see it in herself, but he could sense it. He would do his best to show her just how magnificent she was. He didn’t know what would happen after this, but he wanted her. He had to have her, now. Ignoring the possible consequences, he threw her onto the bed. She relished in the force of it all. He was treating her like a woman, not some fragile china doll. A strange confidence loading within her as the two began their passion play. A friend of hers had once told her, “The best way to get over a man is to get under a new one!” Although she didn’t quite understand or agree with her words, she was beginning to see how her bravery was being rewarded. In that moment, she realized how much she missed her long lost friend. What had become of her? She hadn't seen her since high school. Dismissing the thought as Marshall laid hungry eyes onto a sprawled out Sam. 

“Marshall could you do something for me?” She wasn’t sure how to bring up her asthma to a total stranger. She had never needed to explain her health to Link since he had always known her, but here went nothing. He hadn’t given her any reason to feel self conscious yet, right?

“Of course, what quest might you have?” She laughed at his need to always make life a gaming experience. 

“I… ummm. I need my bag by the computer.” Without questioning her motives, he left and returned in seconds with her bag in hand. She reached into her bag and just went for it, without warning, pulling out her blue rescue sidekick and placed it on the side table. 

“You have asthma.” He said out loud, his eyes looking her over completely. She suddenly felt herself close off at the attention she was receiving.

“Well, just so you are aware, I’m not gonna give you any breaks! It’s all or nothing! Better LEVEL UP Sam!” The look he gave her was that of carnal delight and she could feel herself now being pulled into his desires for her. Had Link made her feel this way, so… so… raw? Whatever the word, she was enjoying herself she decided. She enjoyed this new firmness she had recently been experiencing over the coddling nature Link had always been in the bedroom. Her Distrust lingered in the background of it all, now with the faintest of fading occurring. 

She lost it. 

“Take your shirt off.” She demanded. 

“Why don’t you take it off for me?” He challenged her. 

“Be careful what you wish for Marshall Law.”

“Trust me, you’re nothing I can’t handle love.” That word. What did he mean? Nobody had ever addressed her as ‘love’. Considering her situation, she let it go and focused on the exquisite specimen she had in front of her. He crawled into bed, on top of her. Pressing his entire body into her as if to say, ‘you’re mine now’. He tore off her shirt to unveil her incredible assets that were carefully held in by a ravishing pink lace bra. To his pleasure, he gawked and admired how truly amazing this woman was. He grabbed both in feverish delight, not being able to contain his excitement. He cupped her for support and began his teasing once again. His tongue exploring, mindful of her reactions and adjusting to her calls of pleasure. 

“Mmmmmm..” She grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging with pleasure. Steering him around her. She pushed on his head, pleading him to go further down on her. Sensing her pleasure he chuckled. 

“My, a bit pent up are we? Good things to those who wait, Sam.” She hissed her dissatisfaction. To ease her desires, she took advantage of his position, she grabbed his shirt, pulling the fabric towards her; up and over his head. She exposed a washboard of abbs. Goodness. She was beginning to like this new neighbor of hers. If not for companionship, he was at least quite the sight to look at. 

Her body convulsed as she felt his head bury himself below her hips, tongue tracing all around her. Just as they began, he started with soft, circular motions. Her body convulsing in tremors as he worked his magic beneath where her underwear remained moments ago. His hands were still glued to her breasts, he didn’t want to let them go, but changes must be made. He scratched down the sides of her torso. Hardening his pressure on the folds where his tongue was currently working. Sam could barely contain herself at this feeling. 

“Marshall… please, take me.” With the message loud and clear, he took her in. Sighs and moans filled the room. Sweat began to bead at their foreheads. She wrapped her legs around him again as if to bring him deeper within her. He collapsed onto her, a slight wheeze emitted from her mouth. He quickly picked himself up slightly, as to give her more room to breathe. He was perceptive, although forceful, he was a caring partner. It didn’t take long for them to bring themselves to the point of no return. With a final thrust she dug her nails into his back, scratching him in utter delight. He let out a roar of satisfaction as they managed to climax together. Both now breathing heavily into one another's neck. 

Sam wrapped herself in the sheet and reached for a final puff of her inhaler. They both sat for a minute and wondered how they had allowed each other to get so wrapped up in the moment. No ‘what if’s’. Neither had thought about consequences. The uneasiness of not knowing what to do next hung in the air. Sam distracted by the fear of commitment and loss. Marshall distracted by shame and depression. Finally Marshall broke the silence between them.

“Well, remind me not to challenge you to Level Up every again…” She smiled at his comment not allowing herself the full enjoyment of his wit. He got up to clean himself, leaving her there, a prisoner to her thoughts. When he finally caught a glimpse of her as he walked back to bed, he was caught completely off guard. This moments ago confident woman was trembling. Scared. As he got into bed, she promptly got out of bed, further confusing him on how he should respond. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, anything. But she didn’t even give him the opportunity. He had seen this before with his sister. Sam had been hurt by someone. He could see that now. How had he been so blind? 

He knew the moment was just that, a moment. Nothing permanent. Nothing to savor. He pulled the covers down, as she removed herself from those very same covers, and watched her saunter to the bathroom to take care of herself. _“What are you gonna do now, huh? Look at her, she can barely look at you?!”_ He was instantly struck with grief for the woman. His gaze only brought forth more anxiety riddled tremors from the already embarrassed female. He knew from talks with his sister, Sam would need space. He looked down and away, avoiding her eyes. He knew she would have to leave, before she worked herself into an asthma attack. How had he gotten himself into this scenario. 

As Sam walked away he threw his head into his hands and let out the words he wanted to say moments ago.

“Sam I don’t know what to say... Please _don’t look at me like_ that. I had never acted like that before. Just seeing how you were able to fix my game, got to me! I completely nerded out and saw you in a way I’d never seen anyone else. I couldn’t contain myself. Nobody has been that kind and helpful towards me. I had to have you right there! I’m sorry...” 

He would talk to her tomorrow about the situation.

* * *

Realizing it was still only Friday, Sam did something she never thought she would do; ever again. She pulled out her old computer and opened an old file called Ruminate; ready to try and figure out how to move on with her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People come into our lives when we least expect it and some have profound, lasting impacts. For Sam, there is something about this new neighbor gamer that Sam might be beginning to figure out? Or maybe he's helping her figure herself out? How long will it take to piece together this puzzle?


	5. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storms have subsided and things have quieted down a bit for Sam. Work is at an all time high with projects, proposals, and due dates. With timelines at the helm, a stressed Sam finds herself needing an escape. Our favorite welsh man knows just the ticket! Unbeknownst to Sam, this much needed escape will do more good than she understands in that moment.

**Routine**

Each week brought different challenges at the office. Each client meeting was essentially the same as the one before. Sam hadn’t realized the mundane monotony that would ensue day after day. Her days blurred and she began to fall into the routine nature of her schedule. Each day she would arrive at work, go over the daily schedule with Charles, the two would go to their respective offices completing their own tasks. The office work sometimes separated by the occasional sprinkling of client meetings throughout the week's dealings. The routine had brought a break for her personal life though. Her go, go, go attitude not allowing her emotions to debate amongst themselves. Her personal life had been quite quiet recently, seemingly halting, as if the universe somehow managed to understand her need to concentrate on the upcoming proposals. 

Wednesday, 2:38 p.m. So close to halfway, she thought to herself. She leaned back in her chair, her upper back stiff from working at her computer all day. Normally she wouldn’t work on her computer so much, but the team had gotten slightly behind on one of the programs they were developing, so she pitched in a hand and started punching out the code while making various necessary adjustments to get everything back on track. She had forgotten the joy that coding brought her. Creating something from nothing. A language all in its own right. She thought about the symbols, the structure, the puzzle aspect of it all. Lost in her thoughts and completely stretched out on her chair, trying to will away the pain at the base of her neck and upper shoulders. Without warning, a large pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. Applying pressure and stretching her muscles as the hands explored her shoulders and down her back. Sam jumped upon the contact then quickly settled down and began to relax. She didn't need to look, she somehow sensed Charles' presence. A momentary conflict battled amongst all her emotions about throwing him out, but her Relaxation won as the magic his hands were making on her shoulders rendered everyone speechless. Deciding to, for just this once, melt away in his touch. 

Charles had worked with her long enough to know not to interrupt her when she was in the heat of work. He waited until the clambering of keyboard strokes began to subside, getting slower and slower. Once convinced that she was tiring out he decided to check up on his boss, his own emotions battle won over just seconds ago!

“You skipped lunch.” His tone rather protective, she remembered the work his hands were doing to her shoulders allowing her patience to remain unfaltering. 

“I know. But I couldn’t just walk away until I had the final piece of script running seamlessly. That should get us caught up for the week!” Not realizing just how close he was behind her, she leaned her head back making contact with his stomach. The contact startling her, causing her to immediately swiveled her chair around to face him. 

“Give me your hands. You need a break.” Ooooof that firm tone of his. He seemed adamant, Sam reluctantly looked at him, giving him a glance that he knew was inquiring his motives.

“Ms. Young I say this in a professional sense. You remain no good at your job if you do not take care of yourself. The amount of stress you put your body under just now needs to be handled with care.” Was he coddling her? She took a moment to weigh her options and ultimately gave into him. Starting with her left hand first. He had never noticed how truly lovely her hands were. The softness of her skin palpable, ultimately enjoying her baby pink gel manicure. Working through each finger, he reached her left ring finger. Briefly he paused. The underlying meaning associated with that particular finger distracting him. Pulling himself together, he continued massaging and stretching; ending the whole thing by popping each knuckle successfully. 

“I didn’t realize I had hired a personal chiropractor.” Sam scoffed at his need to help her. He began working on her right hand. 

“Ms. Young I am a man of many talents. Lest you have not noticed.” He offered a half smile, ran his hand through his hair as if to put any out of place piece back together. 

“What do you say we go grab a quick bite to eat together. We can go over the new deliverables as we eat so as to not waste work time.” Charles always knew how to get her to say yes. Offer her food with a side of efficiency! Bingo! 

“You win. It’s your choice this time. I believe I chose last time.” She began to lift herself from her office chair, regaining consciousness in her legs. Although not professional, she herself would even admit, she chose to sit criss cross when working on programming. It helped her focus and concentrate. Not realizing the amount of time she had just spent in her programming position, she had lost quite a bit of the feeling in her feet. She bobbled around for a bit, but quickly gained her balance as the blood rushed to her toes. 

“Would you fancy a burger? My treat.” He had been feeling like a burger all day. Must be the stress. He only ever craved greasy food when he was this stressed. But to be honest, he wasn’t quite sure what he was stressed about. 

“Charles a burger would be perfect right now. Have a place in mind?” 

“Maaaaybe. That depends. Do you have a spot that you typically prefer?” Before making suggestions, he always made sure to take hers into consideration first. 

“No. Any place is fine. I don’t typically go out for burgers, so feel free to introduce me to your fave!” He had now worked for Samara for a few weeks, allowing him to acquaint himself with the local eateries. However, he had a specific option in mind for today!

“A surprise it shall be then!” She gathered her belongings and they stepped out together. Him always encouraging her to take the lead. It had been a bit since they had gone to eat after that first client meeting together. He had been distancing himself and both of them could tell. She wasn’t completely sure why though. He had still made playful bouts towards her here and there. Always careful to stop just before that infamous line. She appreciated his playfulness at work. It eased her tension a bit. She found herself wishing she knew more about him. They walked toward his car parked in the same spot as always. She had noticed he was a creature of habit and meticulous about certain things.

He opened the door, as always, and assisted her into the car. Quickly making his way around the back of the car, hopping into the driver's seat; he drove off and away from the business complex. He was heading in a direction she wasn’t familiar with. Admittedly she wasn’t super familiar with the roads, as she always took the bus and rarely paid attention to the streets passing by her. They drove out of the city towards a small area of a nearby town. 

“There’s a food truck rodeo going on here. I was going to go for dinner, but would much rather enjoy it with your company for lunch.” He sensed her confusion and began giving her some additional information explaining the details behind their excursion. In an attempt to push her out of her comfort zone, he took advantage of the situation; as he would be there to guide her, never allowing anything bad to happen to her. 

“I told you, your call, your choice! I’m up for anything.” She tried to sound convincing, but she was insanely apprehensive about trying new things. 

“You do not need to worry Ms. Young. This will be fun! Like a food carnival. We can walk around and sample whatever we fancy. The real treat I am interested in is the burger truck called,  _ What the Chuck? _ .” She let out a chuckle and a smile at his silliness. It was a rarity she felt so at ease, she relished in the moment, absorbing and soaking it all in. 

Driving by what looked to be a large athletic complex, they pulled into the parking lot. The mixture of different colored trucks was shocking. There were so many! The amount of cars and people walking around both intrigued and intimidated her. Thank goodness she had worn black slacks, flats, and a tucked in button up shirt today. Reasonable for the atmosphere and comfortable enough to walk. She knew to wait for her door to not so magically open, a hand reaching down to help her out. She was beginning to love that small detail about their friendship. The opening of the car door brought on a brand new sensation. Food. All the food. Fried foods, sweet foods, savory foods. It was heaven, she was certain. 

They walked through the small opening in the fence to the picnic table areas. 

“Normally I would never leave a woman to fend for herself, however I have a small challenge for us today Ms. Young.” He had her attention. Charles shot her a mischievous, head tilted, side glance that made his facial features all too tempting. Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump. 

“I think we both need to step out of our routine for the day. Here is my challenge to us both. It’s very simple. There are no rules here. Winner takes ‘pride not prize’.” He seemed so very sure of himself in this moment. 

“I’m listening Charles.” She folded her arms in defiance, him knowing damn well she was ready for any challenging duel.

“Here is $30.00. The person who finds the best food and puts together the best meal wins!” He was rolling his sleeves up as he proclaimed his duel. 

“You’re on!” She swiftly took the money from his hand and was off to the races. A chuckle erupted from Charles as he shook his head in delight as he watched her let loose for a moment, forgetting her troubles; if only for a moment. He couldn’t help the smile that made the apples of his cheeks raise ever so slightly. 

Within moments they had a medley of mismatched foods. Both had indeed grabbed burgers-though very different burgers, dumplings, pizza, nacho french fries, fresh squeezed lemonade, fried cheesecake, and a funnel cake adorned with chocolate, strawberries, and mounds of powdered sugar. 

“My my Ms. Young, it would appear that we have done some damage!” The two laughed as they looked down at the sheer amount of food before them. 

“I think I’m up for the challenge Charles.” Sam proudly replied nose up in the air ready to dig in. They both cut their perspective burgers in half, sharing for maximum flavor exploration. Charles had gone for a “french onion soup” burger. The deeply caramelized onions added just a bit of sweetness, the thick layer of gruyere cheese melted atop the whole beefy ensemble, with a perfectly toasted brioche bun, made for quite the sampling. Sam went a more traditional route. She had gone with a double decker bacon cheeseburger! Topped with her favorite: lettuce, tomato, pickles, mayo, and ketchup on a toasted sesame seed bun. Both burgers were brilliant! They then helped themselves to the rest of the foods laid out. Sampling each dish as if they had constructed their own personal buffet. 

“You know I have to admit. This is the best lunch date I’ve ever had!” She blurted out, thinking aloud, and then realized just what she had said. A fiery red heat flushed through her face, how embarrassing. Deciding to succumb to her own stupidity, she fell silent munching through the hawaiian pizza she couldn’t help but get herself. Charles decided it best to let the comment fade away on its own and not draw it out. Though the word  _ ‘date’ _ gave him a small sense of satisfaction. 

“Ham and pineapple? You can be such a creature of habit.” He remembered their first lunch together had been her favorite pizza joint and she had gotten the same thing. 

“I’ve always liked it. Polarizing I know. But I lived off this stuff for a long time and it makes me think of happier times.” She got lost in her own thoughts for a moment. The image of a messy bed, empty pizza boxes strewn throughout the floor, a treasure trove of books galore containing all different mythologies, legends, fables, and folk tales as research material. The image of a long haired, stubble adorned man beside her. Charles looked up at her and didn’t say a single word, hoping she would continue on her own. 

“But that was so long ago now, it almost seems like it was all made up.” She deeply appreciated that he didn’t feel the need to make a comment on everything she said, or verbally implore her to elaborate. He simply left her words in silence letting her elaborate on her own accord. 

“Food can often be a comfort for us all Ms. Young. There is nothing quite like the memory housing device held by the power of scent. We often had many fairs and festivals back in Wales. I sometimes drive by and park just to basque in the scent of it all.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in deep thought. Sam could only admire the man that she had barely known for three weeks now. He had been such a comfort to her. Not only a personal comfort, but she underestimated how much of a difference he made at work. Everyone loved him. Who couldn’t? He was sincere, patient, kind, a problem solver, and a gentleman. Any question one of the employees had he always came up with a quick and simple answer, giving guidance and instructions, never with a tone of arrogance. Always ending any conversations or encounters with, “Please do not hesitate to ask for help or additional guidance, that is what I am here for.” She wondered at that moment what her dad would have thought about him. Knowing all too well how devilishly difficult he was to impress or appease. Hell, she often thought if she herself would ever be able to reach that bar his 6 foot 5 inch frame had set.

Lunch was wrapping up as they began to slow their pace, and noticed they had made a solid dent in the mountain of food. Barely anything left but a few pieces of each dish here and there. Sam had relaxed quite a bit, there was a slouch to her shoulders, a peacefulness about her expression.

“Ms. Young, I want to thank you for accompanying myself on our lunch date this afternoon. I truly have had a wonderful time.” Careful to add in that word  _ date  _ she had used earlier, seemingly testing its effectiveness. He threw a half smile her way watching for the inevitable tinge of pink that always follows. He prided himself on his observational skills and in such a short time knew her every whim. His favorite was her deep down softness to words. Just as it had appeared, the color faded as the wall just momentarily taken down re-emerged. Each time he had made her weak, he noticed her recovery time remained the same. Whatever had happened to her had left her seemingly scared to accept any form of compliment. He noticed her body language change abruptly. She attempted to make herself smaller by slouching down, surrounding and shielding herself by wrapping her arms around the front of her body and looking down at her feet. Always looking down. 

“Do I make you feel uncomfortable Ms. Young?” Charles had decided he would push her this time.

“Don’t feel bad Charles, everything makes me uncomfortable. If you had seen me before I was thrown into this position, you would barely recognize me. This isn’t me. I feel like a child playing pretend adult. I spent most of my life being sheltered by my family and friends, bouncing between hospital visits and dr.’s offices.” She was surprised by the personal information she had just offered to him.

“I’m listening, Ms. Young. It would seem like there is a lot on your mind. We are not at the office.” Hoping the softness of his expression would ease her into knowing he was always there as a listening ear.

“I’m not sure Charles. I wouldn’t want to bore you with my troubles. I’m really fine. This lunch outing was exactly what I needed, I think.” She smiled at him, hoping her words seemed honest enough to end the conversation. Still shut off, he thought to himself. There was time still. He respected her wishes and didn’t extend the probing. 

“Charles, why do you insist on calling me Ms. Young still? We’ve certainly worked together long enough to warrant you calling me by my first name.” Her pitch heightened at her forwardness.

“You are my superior and it is a sign of respect towards you.” He hoped that would end the conversation, but it didn’t.

“Well I appreciate your concern and respect, but I would really prefer Sam.” She tried her damnedest to sound convincing and stern. 

“I understand. However, I have a personal reason for not particularly having an affinity for the name Sam. I also know you do not prefer your full name either.” He didn’t want to open another door to his past at the moment and hoped bringing up her dislike for her full name would serve as a temporary distraction.

“If I’m not too forward or bold, I don’t think I would mind you calling me by my full first name…..” What was she even saying? She hadn’t even let Link call her by her full name. Was she that starved for affection that she was willing to allow this to happen? No she thought. She decided she wouldn’t mind it from him since he wouldn’t abuse the privilege. He would remain professional aaaand it didn’t hurt that she  fully enjoyed that deep, accented voice of his. Maybe she just liked the way it sounded from his lips.

He offered a genuine smile at the notion of her allowing him the use of her full name. Progress. 

“I’m not sure I can manage another bite of food. As delicious as it all was. Why don’t you grab a couple lemonades to go for both of us. Here, take my card. I’ll get things cleaned up here.” He began to reach into his back pocket to pull out his wallet when she stopped him. 

“You bought lunch Charles, and I didn’t protest. The lemonades are on me.” She trotted off with a pep to her step. Pondering her change of pace. She realized she missed this. She missed her friends. She missed hanging out. Everything fell apart when her and L-... No! She shouted to herself. She wasn’t going to allow him to creep back to her thoughts right now. She was finally enjoying herself. She grabbed the lemonades and made her way back to Charles, proud of the progress she had just made suppressing the memory of  _ him _ . Unaware it would take her time to realize that despite the fact that she still thought of him, it was the first time she hadn’t seen his face during a memory...

Sam handed over one lemonade to Charles. The two, not needing any words, began to walk back to the car, carrying out their routine of him opening the door, helping her in, and then making their way back to the office. The whole lunch took a couple of hours. Lucy raised an eyebrow as the two walked back in laughing about something. What they were laughing about didn’t matter. The sight couldn’t make Lucy more happy. Her Sam had finally gotten the friendship she needed, in the form of a tall, blonde haired welsh general manager. She just hoped that he had the strength and patience to stay by her side. And with that, everyone carried on throughout their day; routinely.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This welshman though... Sam knows she feels comfortable around him in ways she never expected to be. But where does this leave her next door neighbor?


	6. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains asthma inducing panic attack content.
> 
> Wrapping up an eventful week at Young Technologies. Sam is left with her battles of self confidence while Charles is left with a desire to get to know our young CEO better. Her dislike of being the damsal in distress will result in another unfortunate situation bringing the two closer than Sam cares to admit to herself.

**Not Again**

Finally Friday. Sam had insisted that Friday attire be casual. She embraced the look. Although not exactly her truest form, she gladly took shape of a relaxed attire. The team had worked diligently this week and there wasn’t much left to accomplish in terms of business. All projects were currently ahead of schedule, and progress was being made towards maintenance of older contracts.

Friday called for another staff meeting. Sam held two staff meetings a week. The feedback was not pleasant at first, but she in return kept them short and to the point. She held a meeting on Monday and Friday. One meeting to prep for the week, the other to reflect, give feedback, and share positives words. Monday’s meeting was held at roughly 9 a.m. while Friday’s meeting was around 11:30 a.m., finishing just in time for an early departure; should her team earn the privilege. Everyone agreed that they all quickly began to look forward to the meetings. Food, snacks, and cold water was always made available, as all meetings should require. Sam led each meeting with the utmost respect of everyone's time. 

She looked over the faces of her employees following the end of the meeting. These meetings were genuinely her favorite. She began by addressing the group and stating three positives they had accomplished for the week. She gave two items that she would like to work towards the following week, and one item that she admitted to butchering and wanted to revisit. Each person had the opportunity to give feedback for things to address. Charles hastily scribbled all the comments down on the computer being projected in the conference room. Once the team had a smorgasbord of ideas and suggestions they tweaked and made a plan of action to follow for next week. After the 20 minute mark she thanked everyone for their hard work, allowed her employees to mingle with her for as long as they desired, and allowed everyone to clock out early for the day. 

“Quite the talent you have for management Ms. Young. I am impressed. Although I am not sure I have ever seen anything like your ‘multiple meetings method’, I must admit, I am quite taken by the energy they seem to endearingly supply the staff.” Charles had silently snuck up behind her to make his remarks once all had left the conference room. He himself was taken back a bit by the two weekly meeting agenda. But the brevity of them and purpose each meeting had, had brought him to realize how the targeted agenda for each meeting lent them to be effective and efficient. 

“Thank you Charles. Ironically enough, although I hate meeting with clients and talking to large groups of people, everyone in that room, everyone close to me in this company has had a significant role in my life. I do view them as more than mere employees.” She felt a sigh escape her. Out of the corner of her eye, Charles' blue eyes were glued to her. She had on boyfriend cut dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt tucked in, a belt holding the two pieces together, and a pair of what looked to be very comfy flats. Her hair pulled back in a low pony. He found the look to be immensely attractive on her. As he maintained his gaze he admitted to himself that her breasts were exceptional. He hadn’t honestly noticed until today, as her white shirt clunk tight to her body. The two cleaned up the conference room together, and in silence. Both exchanging glances as they cleaned opposite one another. Once the conference room was cleaned to their satisfaction, food returned to the large staff room, the two emerged together; Sam ever leading ahead of Charles, as he had always made sure took place. 

“Has everyone left already Ms. Young?” An air of concern in Charles' voice as he expressed himself.

“Maybe? I’m not sure, I haven’t checked yet. But it is typical for people to start leaving after our meeting is over. It is 1:30 p.m. on a Friday. It’s my way of emphasizing the utilization of time management Monday - Thursday. If their work has been done, I think it’s healthy to have a half day on a Friday.” She seemed a bit defensive in her response. 

“I’m not judging the decision, Ms. Young. It is your company, your call. Just a mere request to see who was left in the building is all. And, if I might add, I like it very much. I have worked at many companies and the way everyone here views time management, I have to suspect, is due to your leadership and the possibility of a Friday early release.” She smiled at his words of affirmation. She found it funny that she thought so highly of his opinion in such a short time. He had only worked here for a few weeks, right? She wasn't completely sure. The time seemed to be flying by. She smirked at how much has happened since hiring this infectious gentle-welshman. A slight blush displayed on her cheeks as she realized how quickly this man had worked his way into her life.

“What time do you leave on Friday’s Ms. Young?” 

“Oh I don’t leave early, I have too much to get done now a days. Can you keep a secret Charles?” He looked up at her as they walked to their designated offices. Eyebrows raised with an inquiring arch to them.

“It depends on the secret I suppose.” As long as no one would be hurt in the process of the secret itself, he could make an exception for her.

“Charles, I didn’t really make the ‘half day Friday’ rule for a work management incentive. I knew everyone would leave so I could have some peace and quiet on Fridays… The team being extra diligent during the week days is just a bonus afterthought that I hadn’t anticipated happening.” He laughed at the honesty his boss had just shown. 

“That is very commendable either way. I should go ahead and retire to my office, do let me know if I can do anything for you Ms. Young.”

“You’re not leaving early Charles? Please DO NOT stay to keep me company or baby sit me. I assure you, I actually do love to work in silence and solidarity.” 

“I understand Ms. Young, I will not bother you. But it would bother me to leave you alone and by yourself in this office complex. If it eases your mind, I am only staying to get caught up and try and manage a head start for next week. I am genuinely staying to work, not take care of you.” A small part of her felt let down by his words. She quickly gathered her composure as her mind reminded her of her past of being coddled by Link. Again. And as vibrant as ever. Forgiveness being the inner emotion to calm her worries. Her Forgiveness spoke up, reminding her that every person in her life will always be different, each friendship had always meant well. Her Forgiveness continued to remind her how people change and with each change a period of self growth occurs. Sam settled back down with a slow sigh and decided not to carry over past heartaches. 

“Well, suit yourself then.” She sighed loudly as the words left her lips. He sensed a stark contrast in her tone. The harshness didn’t match the heartbreak in her eyes. He wondered what had caused her so much pain. He only knew of her family situation. Her mother and father being momentarily separated. Her father unable to cope with his situation which had forced his daughter to take over a position everyone knew she didn’t want. He wondered what she would have done if not for taking over the family business. 

The clock on his desk monotonously called out to him as he continued with his emails; 4:30 p.m. Umed stuck his head through Charles’ office door.

“You staying?” He inquired.

“Yes Umed, I will be here till Ms. Young leaves.” 

“Good, I’m gonna head out. Didn’t want her to be here alone, but if you’re staying; I’ll leave you in charge!” Umed gave a large wink to Charles. Who could only chuckle and happily shake his head and how much everyone seemed to care for his boss. With this, Charles was determined not to leave until Samara had. He wasn’t sure when that would be. Just at the thought of her name, he heard a faint sniffle followed by the sounds of a quite catchy jingle. Animatronic in sound, it was definitely made by a computer program. Nothing new age. The sounds were too primitive. Charles' office was located just across from Samara’s. Her door was cracked open just slightly. He silently rose to his feet, paying particularly close attention as to not stir or cause any noise.

He cautiously walked to the threshold of his office and tried his hardest to catch a glimpse of his boss. At the moment his eye had focused through the sliver in the door, he saw it. A single tear slid down her cheek. A gut punching anger manifested in Charles. When was the last time he felt this possessive over something? Anything? A gentleman such as himself shouldn’t feel such unkept, aggressive emotions. Yet there they were. Clear as day. Charles watched almost defenseless as his boss became increasingly more upset with each passing second. 

The single tear began to multiply until Sam had a pitiful personal puddle forming at the base of her computer. What had possessed her to open this fucking game again...

One second she was reading an email regarding a future gaming proposal, the next she was reminiscing on the first real love of her life. She loaded, opened, and had chosen her character for the game she created, called Ruminate; and had given it a whirl. How long it had been! At first she was captivated by the adventure of it all! The momentary distraction, allowing herself to escape all her worries. It brought her such happiness. Solving each problem with ease, well Christ! She damn well better. She created the damned thing! Breezing through each puzzle, she finally reached the puzzle that was based on Little Red Riding Hood. The story Link had suggested. She remembered the conversations in the hospital. The excitement he had once shared with her. Her eyes began to burn harder. The office got fuzzy. Blurring everything in her vision as her eyes filled with tears. Her contacts were rendered useless. She took them out, slammed the computer closed. In the moment, overwhelmed by her life, she threw her head on her desk and sobbed; forgetting all about the young gentleman in the office across from her.

Sam’s breaths became more shallow with every cry. She somehow managed her way through moments of no breaths at all. With each weep she heaved herself into a panic attack. Unable to calm herself, the tunnel vision set in. The sounds around her booming loudly as if one's ears had just popped, giving a momentary sense of super human hearing. The itchy skin came next. Seemingly crawling. She grabbed a blanket she had kept in a basket beside her desk. Cocooning herself, she hoped the pressure and weight to the blanket would bring her back down to Earth. Within moments, she felt it. The tinge in her chest. The searing pain in her lungs. An asthma attack. Realizing she left her bag in the conference room she panicked. Finally mustering up the energy and strength to pry herself from her chair, she stood up, only for her world to become black and cold. Collapsing like a literal ton of soaking wet towels on the floor, her breathing at a mere wheeze. So this is how I die? She thought. Alone. Afraid. In the office of a company she had no business running. A harsh reality set in when she felt a very large arm placing itself softly on her upper back, the other arm on her opposite shoulder from where he was situated. She could hear his voice in the background. Unable to see anything without her contacts she felt the man lift her upper half off the floor and into his arms.

Barely making out the words, “Samara! Samara, I need you to breathe in for me on three ready? One… Two… Three!” Upon his saying three she felt the surge of Albuterol from her inhaler. She managed her best attempt at taking a deep breath at his request. 

“That is it dear. Feel the rise and fall of my chest. Try and match your breathing with mine. In… out… in… out… There you go!” She could feel herself coming back to a more conscious state. Her eyes still closed, her breath was steady now, strengthening. He repeated the process with her until she had mostly recovered from her attack. Her body so weakened from the stress of her breakdown and asthma attack, though she still couldn’t move. Some part of her felt at ease in the arms of… wait? Who’s arms was she in?! She could have sworn everyone had left for the day. She didn’t have the energy to panic at the realization that she was in the arms of her new general manager, Charles Jones. She succumbed to her tiredness and let herself remain in his care. Her mind racing, she tried to think about how she ended up here. Try as she might though, her Trust would only allow her to focus on the man she currently clung to. 

“Thank you Cha-...” in the softest whisper, lacking the air to finish his name. Anyone else would have missed her words if not acutely listening for any signs of life. 

“I am here dear. Do not worry. You are safe. Just relax and regain your strength. I would never let anything happen to you.” He looked around to see what resources he had available to him. He knew that there was a large couch in the conference room. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch. She felt like a feather to him. It was amazing so much strength and loyalty resided in this woman. He trekked back to her office to begin picking up and taking care of any remnants of what had taken place. His curiosity got the better of him when he looked at her computer. What had she been watching? He opened to see.

Across the screen was the name Ruminate. It was a computer game. At the bottom the creators name and all that worked on the project were displayed. The names were: Sam Young - creator; contributors: Link Hudson and Jasmine Flores.

She had made this game. Why was she so upset while playing it though? Who was this Link character? He got an uneasy feeling about the question. Were they romantically involved? Just then he heard a cooing sound from the conference room. She was awake. She would have questions. He quickly put the computer in her desk and made his way to her. She was sitting up on the couch, hands rubbing her eyes and forehead. 

“Headache Ms. Young?” He offered. He walked toward her and offered her her glasses. He noticed she kept a spare pair in her desk drawer. She took the frames and the world came back to view. 

“Oh Charles..” Teetering between tears and trembles. It’s all she needed to say. The poor woman of 24 had been thrown into a life of stress and pressure. For someone who already had pre-existing health problems, he couldn’t imagine how she had been able to handle it all on her own. Nobody to fall back on. He remembered feeling this way about a lady once before. The memories flooded back as he looked at Samara. 

Charles had only ever loved one woman. Well he thought he loved her. They mutually agreed to go separate directions in their life. Though he fancied being rid of the memory. His direction had led him here to California. Her direction had led him to his former best friend. They had married, now with 2 children. He wasn’t bitter about the situation. He knew that, if he were a better man, he would have still been with her. That was so many years ago. He realized he had thrown himself into his career so deeply, he hadn’t developed feelings for anyone since. It’s not for lack of trying, he just never connected with anyone. Until now? 

“Ms. Young, you gave me quite the fright. How are you feeling?” 

“Do I need to answer that?” He chuckled.

“Well it seems you still have your sense of humor. That is a good sign.” She smiled at him. Color beginning to reappear on her cheeks. 

“...C-C-Charles, would you t-take me home?” She couldn’t bear to look at him to see his face. She could only imagine how much he disliked her neediness. He had to drive her meetings in the first place, then had to save her, now she was asking him to take her home. She felt like such a failure of an adult. Her gaze was unbreakable and fixed on the floor away from where Charles sat, where she knew those blue eyes were fixated on her. 

She felt a finger under her chin which pulled her face towards his. To her amazement, she didn’t find any hint of a glare or look of displeasure, but the softest smile she had ever seen on another human. _Don’t look at me like that_ … she thought. She already felt so embarrassed by the things she lacked as a CEO. But he wasn’t done with her.

“Samara,” His voice huskily, deep, and stern. Her stomach dropped at the accented way his voice said her name. He saw right through her, knowing she was embarrassed by what she viewed as her shortcomings. Just how would he make her see herself the way he and everyone else did?

“Please do not feel like you cannot look me in the eye when you have a request. I need you to understand something. I did not take this job for the pay. I did not take this job to work for your company. I was quite content in the position I held with Demetre. I took this job to work for you. When Demetre told me of your situation and the astounding person you were, for the first time in a long time, I was excited to come to work again. Business will always be business; no matter what company you work for. Besides, truthfully and honestly, you do not work for companies, you work for people. And would you like to know what I have seen this relatively short time I have been here?” She wasn’t sure she was ready to hear his answer, but without energy she couldn’t refute his words. She would have to allow him to continue.

“Your Strength. Your courage. Your tenacity. Your bravery. Everything, every quality that is needed for success. There is not a driver license in the world that can bring those qualities to a person. There is not any position at any company that bring those qualities to a person. Perfect health cannot bring those qualities to a person. It is your heart. Your _heart_ brings those qualities. I am not sure what yours has been through, but I assure you; it does not take a detective to see the type of heart you have.” She imagined what her heart looked like. Blackish red, hollowed out, cobweb infested, dust ridden, chain bound, and pumping along. She sighed at his naïveté regarding how lost she was. His words made her seem illustrious, how wrong he was. 

Seeing as though she wasn’t buying into his words, he decided to go for a bit more straightforward response.

“Now, whatever _**that**_ look just then was for, I do not want to see it again. I am not upset, nor do I care that you do not have a license.” His finger still on her chin, not letting her gaze leave his.

"When you are ready, we will be on our way to your apartment. No inconvenience at all." She melted in the feel of his eyes, the sound of his voice; soft, deep, and almost at a whisper. 

Her head too heavy for herself to hold up fell onto his chest, his shoulder too high for her to reach due to his tall frame. _*...Clink, unlock, crash, rattle...*_ The chains around her heart fell, exposing bruised and torn heart; but exposing it nonetheless. Chains released, she momentarily opened herself up to him.

“Charles, I don’t know if I can do this. There’s so much depending on my success. What if I let everyone down? What if I fail? What am I supposed to do?” Her voice shaking again, her body too weak to stifle her nerves.

“Samara, you do what you have been doing dear. You take one more step. You make one more phone call. You write one more email. You go to one more meeting. You say one more encouraging phrase to your employees on a casual Friday meeting, allowing them to leave for a mental half day, if their work is complete. Do not question what you should be doing, because you **_are_ ** doing it Samara. I have never met a woman such as yourself. You are extraordinary, and I can only wish to know you further.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words. He wanted to get to know her? She simply smiled up at him. But she didn’t need any words for Charles to understand. She lay in his arms and wondered about the man who held her. He always remained so composed and professional. It would seem like nothing deterred or phased him, ever the calm, cool, and collected type. Sam wondered at his age if he had ever been married? Or romantically involved like she had been. Come to think of it, she didn't even know if he was single. She had never noticed a ring on his finger. 'STOP!' Her Professional bellowed at her. This man is your employee? She was beginning to wonder where her emotions were this entire time? Imagining them running wild on a break as Charles tended to her. Maybe it was the trauma from the day. Either way, her mind was racing through all questions that could only lead back to her welshman. 

The faintness of a tear began to form at the outer corner of her large chocolate brown eyes. He could read her like a book. Knowing her mind was racing between CEO obligations, where this left their relationship, and her own self confidence quarrels. He decided he liked it. The complexity of her. The way she was so unaware of herself and how much power she possessed. She was truly extraordinary in so many facets.

He stood up from the couch, picked her up; her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. Within his arms, he carried her to his car, then ran back into the office swiftly to gather both their belongings. She sat in the car thankful it was Friday and she could use the weekend to recover.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and leave a kudos!


	7. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has quite a bit to confess to Ruth! On their weekly Saturday morning girl time, Sam and Ruth share lunch, a walk, and a few words with each other. A certain friend destined to tag along on their walk at the local park all while running into another unsuspecting encounter before departing. You know what they say, dogs do have a great judge of character!

**Realization**

Early Saturday morning brought a luscious view of the city, sun beams flooded the all white apartment. It wasn’t the largest apartment ever, barely two bedrooms and a single bathroom. But the open living area was truly her favorite. She loved the openness of it all. There was nowhere to hide. No where for secrets to be kept. She had now lived here for over a year and still had nothing on the walls. A single, plush, large sectional adorned with oversized pillows and fuzzy white throw blankets added to the serene feel. Her obsession with white taunted her inner darkness. She guessed she felt as though surrounding herself with the energy she wished she had would help her move forward with her life. A knock came at the door and she lifted herself off the couch, in which she was comfily smothered. 

“Hey Ruth!” She laughed and immediately felt herself relax. Ruth was her brother’s fiance. She was the most incredibly caring and honest human she had ever met. There was no doubt that her brother was madly in love with her and she with him. The way the two oohed and awed at each other made even Sam’s broken heart flutter. 

“Sam I am always taken by how warm and bright your apartment is. But you still don’t have any pictures or anything decorated? Do you need help?” Ruth seemed concerned, she always was. 

“I’m trying my hand at minimalism Ruth.” She only halfway lied. To be honest, she liked the way the light grey concrete floors seemed to fade into the crisp, white cabinetry, countertops, and ceilings. The full length windows let in all the light needed to make the apartment shine. 

“Besides, I have the essentials!” She held out her hand and seemingly showed off the new white kitchen-aid mixer, the white, round marble kitchen table adorned with natural wooden chairs to complete the set, and other odds and ends. In the living room, she had her prized comfy sectional, soft blankets, and a flatscreen T.V. attached to the wall. A white entertainment center housed movies and other essential electronics. Greenery coupled with ivy plants stood out on each side of the system. Other plants scattered throughout the apartment popped against the white serenity of the apartment. The whole look was comforting to her. All substance, no bullshit. She didn’t want any more fluff in her life.

Ruth walked further into the apartment. 

“I brought lunch.” Placing a box on the counter. Sam’s favorite! Ruth was truly amazing. 

“Ham and pineapple?” Sam asked, hoping for a yes to escape from Ruth.

“Sam, only the best for you my dear!” Opening the large box to expose one of the most glorious sights Sam had ever seen. Little circles of canadian bacon mixed with a heterogeneous mixture of yellow chunks. Practically drooling, Sam walked to the kitchen to grab plates from the cabinet. As she grabbed the heavy plates, her arms slightly buckled from her lingering exhaustion. 

“You had another attack yesterday didn’t you?” There was no fooling Ruth. She had known Sam for too long. After every attack, Sam was starved for food and weak beyond belief. 

“Let me get that for you.” Sam hated being babied, she knew Ruth meant well. The two collected their pizza and sat on the sofa to have some girl talk. 

“Jay didn’t ask you to ‘check up’ on me did he? Cause I’m fine. Just been a stressful week. I know I haven’t returned his phone calls yet. This is supposed to be our sister Saturday together, not _'Jay's behind the scene check up'_ ” 

“He understands, and no girl! This day is all ours, promise!” Ruth replied with a wink and a smile.

“He just knows you have so much on your plate at such a young age. We’re both here if you need anything.” Ruth's eyes were endearing, bringing Sam a depth of comfort and love she hadn't felt in so long. Not to be mistaken by the fact that her family truly loved her dearly, they were just suffocating! Ruth was the needed balance in the unending passion that was the Young family.

“Ruth, you're both successful doctors, you have enough going on in your own lives. On top of planning a wedding! I’m fine. I’ve got a great group of people around me. Besides I just hired a new general manager who I think is going to be great.” Last night's moment of her head against Charles’ chest following her asthma attack came full frontal causing her cheeks to become flushed. Shit.

“WHAT WAS THAT SAMARA!” Ruth had used her full name, double shit. There was no getting out of this next conversation. Ruth had seen the all so apparent color shift in the apples of her cheeks. 

“Nothing Ruth! H-he’s just a nice g-guy… a g-gentleman actually.” The look and mile high eyebrow raise on Ruth’s face told Sam that she needed to elaborate.

“Ruth I can’t explain it! He’s supportive, well spoken, very tall, seemingly has all the right words to say at every damn moment without a single thought or stutter. It's maddening how perfect he is! Not to mention being totally being out of my league.” Sam spoke so quickly that she blurted her thought out with a single breath, as if she had spoken one giant run on sentence! Ruth could tell there was sadness in how she said her words - yet seemingly offset by a tinge of excitement. If she hadn't known Sam as intimately as she did, she would have missed the excited undertone. Ruth had the gift of listening. Always managing to hear the actual meaning of what was said, not just taking Sam's words for face value.

“Sam you realize not all guys are the same. I’ve been through my fair share of failed relationships until I met your brother. It’s ok to move on and make yourself happy.” Good intentions filled Ruth’s voice as she spoke to Sam. Just how was Ruth always able to hear her subconscious?

“Ruth I’m just not ok with moving on. Link had a point. I’m a child who plays dress up for work. I can’t drive. My health makes it difficult to speak up during meetings with clients. I’m just not physically fit for this lifestyle. That ass hole ruined every dream I ever had to develop another video game. Every time I open a game, he’s the only thing that I see.” And with a deep sigh, the truth was finally said aloud. Hearing it spoken gave the room an odd aura. The words had haunted Sam since that day, replaying over and over again. Now, instead of being stuck in her head, the words hung in the air, thick, humid, and suffocating. The once warm and glowing white apartment darkened and somehow took on a cool toned color shift. When had Sam become this comfortable to speak her mind? These were thoughts only captivated and in-prisoned by Sam's emotions. Was this progress? Was this how people _"get over it"_? 

“Sam, that's part of the process. But you can’t continue to suppress yourself just because…” Realizing the hurtfulness of her next words, Ruth froze.

“...because I got my baby heart broken by a childhood romance? Yes I realize the ridiculousness of it all. But he took more than just me, he took my dreams and aspirations along with it. That’s what stings the most. I don’t know how to forgive him, or myself.” The quietness in the room made for an awkward stillness in the air. Deciding to move the conversation forward, Ruth changed the subject. 

“So this new manager of yours. Is he cute?” The question had broken the icy silence between them, as Sam was struck with the realization of just how attractive Charles is. Sam imagined the tall probably 6’2 man. Slender with an athletic build, complete with a fair bit of muscle tone. His stature seemingly shown off by the posture he carried himself with. Shoulders back, head always up and looking forward. The thought of Sam carrying herself in a similar manner ended in a giggle, as she knew her lack of looking down would surely result in her tripping and falling head first into the floor. Klutz. 

“I mean… He’s certainly easy on the eyes!” Sam admitted to Ruth as they finished their final slices of pizza. Those eyes. Sam pictures the shade of blue. Similar to the photos she had seen of the Caribbean Ocean, or a himalayan cat! That gorgeous shade of blue. The softness of his expression often gave her a false sense of security… 

“As long as he’s able to take on some of the pressure you’re under. I’m thrilled you found someone that isn’t only qualified, but nice to look at. I, of all people, understand how when the work day turns to shit; the one nice thing is having a smoke show of a man to look at to ease some of your frustrations!” Ruth smirked a wildly mischievous smile. Hinting to the obvious way she felt about Sam's brother.

“Ruth that’s my brother you’re talking about!” Sam laughed.

“And what a wonderful specimen he is too!!!” Ruth licked her lips in carnal delight as the image of Sam’s tall, masculine, muscle riddle brother came back into the conversation. The sheer size of her brother still baffled even Sam. 

The two giggled their way through cleaning up the leftover remains of pizza. Both ladies stuffed and unable to think about moving themselves in any form snuggled into the sectional, draping themselves in enough blankets to build an ultimate fort, and began watching a Disney movie they both had seen countless times. Even still, this time just as wondrously romantic and timeless as ever. 

“Sam you really do have the most comfortable couch in the world. I could stay here forever.” Sam loved her couch. She had spent a hefty sum on the thing. But it was completely worth every penny. The plushness of the alternative down feathers that filled the couch made for a cloud like comfort.

“You are more than welcome to stay on my couch as long as you want, whenever you want.” Sam smiled at the content look that fell on Ruth’s face. A surge of jealousy tinged at Sam’s gut. Her future sister in law had everything. The PhD, the hunky future husband, the cushiony dream job. The lack of pain and brokeness. The confidence. All the things that Sam would never have. All the same, she was happy for the girl with whom she was sharing her couch. 

The end credits rolled as both Sam and Ruth regained full consciousness from their half sleep, half awake state. They would usually go for their Saturday walk at the local park. Sam wasn’t sure if she could handle walking today, after being still so tired from yesterday’s asthma attack. Why did those attacks have to take so much from her? 

“Feel up for a walk, Sam? Or think we should skip the walk for today?” Ruth knew their routine, but didn’t want to push Sam. 

“A walk might be nice actually. We just may need to take it slow.” They ventured down the stairs of her apartment. As they were making their way down the final flight of stairs, Sam had to take a break and took a few deep breaths. 

“I’m fine Ruth, just had to catch my breath for a second. Let’s go!” Just as she had stopped and propped her body up against the railing, Sam heard a familiar laugh coming from the front of the apartment complex moving closer towards her. Her shaggy haired friend from next door gave her a beaming smile. 

“H-hey Sam. Haven’t seen you much this week. Everything ok?” Marshall’s typical puppy dog eyes and kind personality got the better of Sam. But she wasn’t alone, she must maintain composure. Sam wasn’t sure she could handle any more of Ruth’s suspicions. 

“Hey Marshall. This is my future sister in law Ruth. Ruth this is Marshall, he just moved in next door.” Sam tried to avoid his question, but could see the concern in his face still. After a momentary pause, she decided to give in and answer his question.

“I’ve been better. Busy week is all. How have your live streams and review’s been going?” Sam looked towards her feet, avoiding Marshall’s eyes. Marshall quickly spoke of various RPG games and other odds and ends he was getting himself into on his new Viewtube career. Once finished, he hesitantly began saying his goodbyes.

“Well... If I can help, let me know.” The ease of his response startled her a bit. Why would he help her? He didn’t like her, did he? 

“I’ve got lots of support around me Marshall, I’ll be fine. I appreciate the offer though. Besides, you have your own dreams to go after, don’t let me get in the way of that!” She offered a smile. Sincere, but a sorry excuse none the less. Marshall shook hands with Ruth as they exchanged words, Sam not upset the opportunity provided for the lengthened break from her stair struggles.

“Where are you ladies off to?” Marshall asked in a sly voice, almost giving Sam the notion he wanted an invitation. He must be lonely. Ruth responded before Sam could interject...

“We’re heading to the park for a walk. Would you like to join?” Marshall's eyes and whole body practically jumped in the air at the opportunity. Sam let out a small chuckle at his delight. 

“DO I?!? Give me a second! I’ll run upstairs and grab a different pair of shoes.” Marshall had barely gotten the sentence out as his voice trailed behind him, his long legs skipping stairs as he trotted up to his apartment.

Sam waited for the obvious next question from Ruth.

“OK. Come clean. He’s clearly into you.”

“I helped him fix a game the other night. It was nothing! He was in the middle of recording a review and the game stopped saving. I could hear the poor guy through the wall. I knew exactly what was happening, so I walked over and asked if he needed help.”

“Aaaaaaand…” Her lovestruck sister in law poked her with a hot iron rod, as if to uncover the smoldering embers. _Don’t look at me like that_ Ruth, I can’t lie to you.

“Ruth.” Sam nodded her head and tried to throw Ruth off her game, hoping Ruth would take pity at her puppy dog eyes. 

“Spill it sister.” With Ruth’s arms crossed, Sam new she had to come up with some excuse.

“He bought us pizza as I worked, we talked, and said good night.” Hoping the short and to the point answer would suffice for the moment.

“By the way he looked at you, I don’t fully believe in your innocence. I th-...” The universe must have heard Sam’s pleas for help, because at that moment Ruth was cut off by the bounding in of Marshall. 

“Let’s go ladies!” Holding out both arms for either girl to grasp. The kid knew what he was doing. Flirtatious show off.

He escorted the two down the hall and across the street. Finally they came to a park sign “Mahaffie Public Park”. The dog park was to their left. They would typically walk the shorter quarter mile loop around the large man made pond twice. 

“Hey you ladies mind if I go ahead and get my run in?” Marshall had on jogger pants with a sweatshirt to match. 

“Go for it Marshall, I’ll count how many times you lap us!” Her response sounded surprisingly flirty. Ruth looked over her eyes saying, ‘ Ok girl. Work!’ 

“It’s a challenge then?” He was flirting back with her, hoping she’d catch on. 

“You’re on Marshall. Ruth and I can only do two laps today, my asthma can’t take much more. The one lap is a 1/4 mile. I'm moving a bit slower today, and when we take our time it usually takes us 8 minutes or so to make two laps. Got it?” All games needed rules. He listened intently as she set them for him. She almost laughed as he playfully pretend to jog in place as if he was running the Boston marathon! Listening to the dogs cheerfully yap at each other, it dawned on Sam that Marshall would have definitely been some type of black lab mutt in another life time. 

“I’ll call out your lap number each time you lap us. Your 8 minutes is on the clock. GO!” Not needing anything else, Marshall took off! Flying around the pond. Music in his ear, wind to his back. He was fast. 

“Throw that dog a bone Sam. He’s a nice guy! Super funny and adorable.” 

“Nice guy or not, I’m not interested in finding anyone. We've already had this conversation.”

“You may not be interested in finding men, but they’re sure interested in finding you. That boy just practically dropped everything to show off for you. The least you could do is stroke his ego a bit. That’s not too much to ask, is it?” If only she could tell Ruth his ego wasn't necessarily the only thing she wanted to stroke again...but she didn't dare! Knowing what conversational chaos would ensue! 

“I’m not going to be stroking anything of his…” She laughed out.

“Now where’s the fun in that girl. Get out, get on, and get off! You need some love in your life.” Ruth shimmied her shoulders a bit in a feminine flirty way. 

“ONE!” Sam called out to Marshall as he soared right by them, the wind from his body moving Sam’s hair. The smell of his cologne making its way to her nose. She thought about the night she fixed his game. Smiling. 

“I saw that smile. You do like him.” Ruth was teasing her now.

“Ok. I admit it. He does make me laugh. He’s like that labrador retriever that you can’t help but find cute and adorable. His bounciness. Those soft brown eyes. His shaggy hair!” A small beat skipped within her as she heard what she was saying. 

“Then humor him. Just because you go on a date, doesn’t mean it's serious. Dating is just a way to get to know someone. Who knows, lightning may strike! CRASSSHHHHH!” Ruth was jumping around like a maniac, pretending she possessed the power to summon lightning as if she was the all mighty God Zeus!

“Ruth you’re insane! We're in public, calm down a little, will ya?” She bellows a outward belly laugh at the sight of her jumps! “TWO MARSHALL!!!” Sam shook her head, unsure as to whether the head shake was for Ruth or Marshall. Sam and Ruth had made it to the halfway point of their walk. In the distance she could see the dog park start to fill up. Maybe she would get a dog instead of a man. That’s it! She would become the Dog Woman of Mahaffie! She liked the idea.

The girls walked in silence for a fair bit till the flash of a shaggy haired Marshall whizzed by, startling their thoughts. 

“Hey slacker that’s three! Keep up!” Sam heard Marshall call out, a bit winded, with just the faintest sound of heavier, exercise induced breathing.

Nearing the end of their walk, Sam looked over at the dogs running and playing. As she was walking by the fence, an adorably potato shaped black and white terrier type dog pranced up to her and trotted along side with Sam. He was following her! Sam almost couldn’t contain her excitement. The dog seemed to be joining her on her walk. 

"Sam looks like you need a dog!" Ruth mentioned as they watched the dog follow them down the stretch of the fence line. “Bowser!” A voice called in the distance. The dog looked away and then back at Sam. Sam could see the turmoil all dogs must face in that moment of solace. _‘To listen or not to listen…’_ was the all too apparent expression on the dog's face. She laughed at herself. 

“Sam I think that dog wants you to follow him.” Ruth said. The dog jumped on the fence exposing his bare belly in all its pudge glory. Sam mustered the courage to walk up to the fence to see the dog that appeared to be all but inviting her to say hello. As she was reaching her small fingers through the fence to pet the dog, she heard the call again.

“Bowser!” This time, Sam recognized the voice. Accented and clear. It was Charles! 

“Ruth quick we need to go!” Sam seemed panicked, her heart raced and fluttered. She didn't want to face the man that saved her life just last night... No sooner did she hear the inevitable…

“Ms. Young?” She was caught. And Ruth sat relishing in the notion of another male suitor situation! Quite the wing woman she was.

“Ms. Young. How are you feeling? You are out and walking today! Today is a beautiful day to get some fresh air. However, I would have imagined you need a day of rest.” The welshman had caught her.

“H-hi Charles. Is this your dog? He’s so adorable.” Sam only barely and briefly met eye contact the man. 

“Haha. Yes this is Bowser. He is a fellow welshman like myself. Although a bit of a mutt, he is a welsh corgi boston terrier mix. Quite the affinity for popcorn I am afraid, hence the plumpness of his figure.” The two laughed as the dog pranced to the gate of the dog park. The pup's moment ago unwillingness to leave made Charles wonder why the dog had made a complete change of heart. 

“Give me a moment and I will come say hello.” The welshman walked to the gate, attached the leash to the ever proud pup, and they were free to make their way over. 

Ruth whispered to Sam, "Ugh, Sam. How does he know about your asthma attack? And MY GOD why and where have you been hiding this one?!?" Sam swallowed the little bit of confidence she had remaining and mentally prepared for Ruth's... well whatever Ruth was about to do.

“Now that is better.” As he got within handshaking distance. 

“Let me introduce myself. I am Charles Jones.” He said without a hesitation to his voice, hand extended out towards Ruth. 

“I’m Ruth. I’m Sam’s future sister in law.” It amazed Sam at how proud Ruth always sounded when she had the opportunity to tell anyone who would listen that they were going to be sisters. 

“Lucky girl you are. In the short time I have had the pleasure of getting to know Samara, I have to admit, she is quite the woman.” Charles’ charm was working wonders on Ruth, as a tinge of pink graced both of their cheeks. 

“FOUR! Not my personal best, but it’s been a while. Total time S-..” Marshall had made his final lap and had reached the two ladies again, accompanied now by a... man?

“Sam... who is this? Is he bothering you?!” There was a slight protective quality in the tone of Marshall’s voice. Sam had to do damage control quickly. She could tell Marshall was immediately on edge.

“Marshall meet Charles. He is my new general manager at the company. Charles this is Marshall, he is my new next door neighbor. Ruth and I were on our way for our Saturday walk when we ran into Marshall and invited him to tag along.” Sam tried to explain the trio in as few words as possible, hoping Charles would catch on. 

“Nice to meet you.” That was that moment that Marshall saw Bowser. Leaping into action without thinking, Marshall dove for the dog. To both of their dissatisfaction, Marshall missed as Bowser made a beeline to hide behind Sam.

Bowser continued to hide behind Sam. Marshall stood up mustering the last bit of confidence he had left. Noticing the way that Sam’s behavior seemed to change when Charles was there. Did she like him? He decided to do what he thought all single men in his situation would do.

“I didn’t think it was gonna be so hot today. Is it just me?” No sooner was he able to get the last few words out and the sweatshirt was off! Exposing an array of washboard abs that would make all women melt. Ruth let out a quiet ‘Oh my’. Sam's face broke out in an array of red, blushing tones. Everyone wondering who was going to step up for damage control. Luckily, the ever poised Charles took over managing the situation. 

“I see.” Charles mustered unenthusiastically and very unimpressed by Marshall’s behavior. Amused by the attempt to dominate the situation, Charles somehow admired Marshall's 'go away' message. A nagging question loomed at the forefront in Charles' mind, 'Why was her neighbor being so protective?'. Only a man who was romantically involved with someone would go out of their way to carry out such a display. The whole situation weighed Charles down. Was he getting his hopes up, again? Just when he thought he had figured her out. Just when he thought she might just be interested in him. The sideway office glances. The countless blushes he had witnessed. Just last night she was in his arms - though not necessarily by choice. Had his mind made it all up? He looked to Samara to try and gain a better read on the situation. He was struck down even further. The look of terror on Sam's face drove Charles mad. She was surely afraid of an impending duel between suitors; he could not abide by that. He knew he would need to behave himself and settle things in a professional manner, for her sake.

“I should be on my way. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ruth. Congratulations on the engagement. I am glad Samara has someone such as yourself.” He turned to look at Sam and gave that heart stopping smile. He looked really great today, in casual clothes. His hair was longer than she thought. The blonde locks still managed to sit perfectly atop his head, even without the gel. She decided she preferred the natural look of Charles' hair over the professional gelled version he wore to work. He had on dark blue skinny jeans with a v-neck black t-shirt and a pair of black chucks. She would never have taken him to be a chucks type of guy, but yet there they were on his feet.

Before he could leave, Ruth would be sure to lay claim to this situation. "Sam lets you call her by her full name. That's quite an honor Charles. I don't know a single person she allows to call her by that name. You must be special." Sam jabbed her elbow into Ruth. What was this woman doing! GAH! 

"Think nothing of it Ms. Ruth. I am not fond of the name Sam, and it would appear Ms. Young is not fond of being called Ms. Young. So a compromise we have made." He quite like this Ruth character. Charles tipped his head to the ladies and called for Bowser, who was still happily sitting by Sam's feet. The poor dog torn by the impending decision to leave Sam's side or go home with his dad... Charles called Bowser one final time. Sam laughed as Bowser looked back and forth once again between the two as if to say, "But can't she come home with us this time?"

"Bowser, you must come along. She cannot come home with us...yet." At the word 'yet' Marshall shot Charles a glare upon glares. If Marshall had his way, she would never go home with him, ever. Sam noticed a slight sneer emit from Charles as he walked by Marshall; still unclothed and flexing the last bit of male dominance he had left. 

“I’m gonna need a couple more laps now Sam. I’ll, ummmm, I’ll catch up with you later!” Marshall jogged off slightly proud, slightly embarrassed; hoping he hadn’t ruined his chances like he always did. Why was he so awkward? Someone with his hot blooded nature should be a chick magnet. Yet the polarity of his magnet always seemed to be the wrong end. 

The two girls walked back to Sam’s apartment. When Ruth was the first to break silence.

"Ok... You gonna finally tell me the truth now?" Sam looked down and knew she had been caught. She couldn't lie to Ruth. So, she opened herself up. She told Ruth about the impulsive night she slept with Marshall after fixing his game, the on and off flirtatious behavior her and Charles shared with each other, and the remaining brokeness that she felt lingering from Link; keeping her from fully taking part in either man. 

"I'm not worthy Ruth. I'm not good enough for either of them. Why would either of them be interested in me? I'm weak. I have health issues. And I'm still broken inside." She felt her throat buckle a bit, sensing a warm sensation within her eyes. 

"Oh Sam." Ruth lifted a hand to Sam's face, wiping the tear and turning Sam's face towards her own; bringing Sam's eyes to hers. "I hope you will one day be able to see yourself the way we all see you!" And with that one line, Sam felt a different warmth. Not in her stomach. Not in her eyes. But in her chest. Realizing the love her new sister-in-law so shamelessly gave her, resonated differently within Sam. A part of Sam wanted to say, _'Don't look at me like that Ruth_... I don't know how to fix myself yet, but I'm trying'.

But all she managed to say was, "You're truly wonderful Ruth. Thank you." Her Love, large and in charge, appeared holding a first-aid kit, ready to begin mending Sam's heart. Unbeknownst to Sam what was happening within her. 

The ladies said their goodbyes, and Sam was left alone, again. What was happening to her? It was like she was stuck in some cheesy rom com. She sat down on her couch. What would she do without this thing? As she stretched out on the couch, she thought of the two men that had come into her life. Both managing to make waves for her. She realized at that moment, a part of her truly did like them. **The realization becoming ever present.** The realization that she could be falling for them, but which one? Sam allowed herself to be engulfed by the incredible coziness of her couch. For she would need to rest for the storm surge that she thought could potentially lay ahead.

Her phone buzzed as it lay on the coffee table, just out of reach. She ignored the initial buzz, until she heard a second buzz resonate through the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That could have been worse!


End file.
